Girl Meets The Protector
by Mr.Authentic
Summary: After Zay came to New York and revealed some dark memories from Lucas' past, Riley is concerned about Lucas and what their friendship/relationship has been throughout the whole time. Was it real, or was it a lie? What is Lucas hiding from Riley and the others in this fanfiction?
1. Chapter 1

Girl Meets The Protector

 _ **Author's note: So this one is my first ever fanfiction so please take it easy on me, I am just a rookie! So the inspiration behind this fan fiction came from Girl Meets The Secret of Life and from an anime I used to watch as a kid called: Inuyasha. For those of you who don't know what it is, look it up! Alright so review and hopefully I won't get chewed! ENJOY! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, etc from Girl Meets World, only the words and story line are mine**_

 _It was Late September of 2014, Zay Babineaux just re-entered Lucas' life and started his time here and John Quincy Adams Middle School and told the whole class that Lucas was expelled back in Texas for fighting. Riley decides to figure out why Lucas kept it a secret from her. What was this new side of Lucas that was hidden from her, will this allow their relationship to grow? Or will it burn to the ground?_

As the four friends made their way to Topanga's after school, Riley was still a little on edge after finding out about Lucas' not so perfect past.

"Hey Lucas, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Riley asked sounding concerned and nervous about what she was getting herself into playing with her hands.

"Sure!" Lucas responded as they both got up from their seats and went to the alley near the café.

Riley was still a little hesitant about asking Lucas again about his past and hoping things he did weren't as bad as she hoped but she needed to know if the Lucas that was walking beside her was still the same boy she kissed on their first date on the Subway.

"So…What's going on Riley?" Lucas asked throwing his arms beside himself.

"Remember how Zay said you were thrown out of school?" Riley said biting her lip.

"Riley, listen I know now I made a mistake when I was back in Texas, But Zay sometimes got me into those situations by running his mouth and getting himself into a mess and I gotta be the one to bail him out!" Lucas responded raising his voice at Riley knowing what she was gonna ask.

Riley's heart began to race knowing Lucas was getting agitated, she knew that this is a touchy subject for him after witnessing Lucas almost getting into a fight at school.

"..I'm sorry I know I shouldn't raise my voice at you. What do you wanna ask me?" Lucas said backing off and leaned against the brick wall opposite of Riley and the café.

"Lucas…Why do you choose to fight?" Riley asked Lucas quietly.

Lucas was silent, for a few seconds…

"Couldn't have you just talked it out with whoever was giving Zay a bad time at school?" Riley asked again.

"Look Riley, whenever you are around some pretty bad folks, you gotta know how to protect yourself, and the people you care for! It's all out of defense! What I did for Zay is the exact same I'd do for you, Maya, and Farkle! I understood why I got expelled and I'm sorry, but that's the past and I can't change it…I'm here now with you and now when I feel someone special is slipping through my fingers, the sins of my past are coming back to haunt me!" Lucas said answered Riley slowly walking towards her stopping at an appropriate distance.

"Hey guys check this out!" A boy sitting on the curb called out to his friends watching a video on his phone.

"What's this" Another boy asked as they were watching a video of a fight.

Lucas and Riley looked into each other's eyes and Lucas felt he needed to investigate what the video is with Riley following not far behind him.

In the video were two boys in a school yard fighting, Lucas went closer to get a better view of the video….It was him fighting. Lucas's eyes opened wide and opened his mouth over the shock of the video being on the internet of him in a fight.

"Riley we have to go!" Lucas said taking Riley's hand trying to get back to the café with the others so that she won't watch the video.

"No I wanna see this Lucas!" Riley said shaking off Lucas' grip

Riley watched with the boys and observed the video and too was also shocked that it was Lucas in the video. What she saw changed her image of Lucas forever, Lucas was fighting a bigger kid and both had their fists clinched ready to fight already in a fighting stance, Lucas was the first one to strike, and made the bigger boy look like a fool as he threw 4 punches all in succession landing on his foe's jaw and chin. After Lucas' opponent fell, Lucas finished the fight by mounting him and throwing more punches until the teacher came in to get Lucas off his defeated rival!

Riley was shocked, she turned to Lucas now knowing what to feel and began to run away from him.

"RILEY WAIT!" Lucas yelled trying to call Riley back.

She was gone, Lucas felt so much pain in his heart knowing someone he deeply cared for is almost out of his life for good, and he walked over to the boy with the phone, took it and threw the phone into the brick wall destroying it out of rage!

"Hey! What was that for?!" The boy angrily yelled to Lucas.

"Thank to you! Someone who's really important to me just locked me out of their life! And I need to get her back!" Lucas proclaimed.

Riley ran back to the café with to get her belongings and went back to her apartment after saying her goodbyes to Maya and Farkle. A minute passed and Lucas arrived back at the café where the first ones to see him, were Maya and Farkle… Lucas was greeted as if he was being questioned by the Police back in Texas, he knew he was in trouble.

"What did you do this time Ranger Rick?" Maya glared at Lucas sounding unimpressed by Lucas' timing.

"Ya Lucas, this isn't like Riley to just run out of here, she enjoys being here with us." Farkle asked.

Lucas sat down with guilt feeling the heat of Maya and Farkle. He questioned himself to tell them the truth but knew he had to.

"Riley saw a video of me fighting when I was back in Texas." Lucas answered putting his head down looking at his knees in shame, ready to hear what's next.

"She what?! Lucas…You need to fix this! You're very important to Riley you know that?" Maya said in shock.

"I know, but I just can't hide it anymore! She knows what she saw and she saw me beating up a guy!" Luas shouted in retaliation to Maya.

"I don't know how you're gonna do this but you owe it to Riley to tell her what happened and what you've been doing to help change who you are since the fight whenever it was!" Farkle chimed in supporting Maya as usual.

"Ya, I think I need to pay her a visit tonight…" Lucas said already starting to formulate in his mind what to say to a girl he not only cares for, but loves.

Lucas left the café, shortly after same with Farkle and Maya.

A few hours have passed since y discovered the video and could not stop watching out in disbelief that Lucas was like that sort of person. Is the Lucas she knows just a mirage or the real deal? After watching the video for the 10th time since she got home. She gets a text message, she reached over to her phone to look at another text from Maya likely gonna ask if she could sleep over tomorrow. She was wrong…

 **Riley's phone (Riley's POV)**

Lucas Friar: _Hey Riley, I need to talk to you, can we talk tonight?_

I wonder what he wants to talk about this time…

Me: Ya ok sure, where though?

Lucas Friar: I'll come over, there's something I wanna show you…

This isn't like Lucas at all, What is he planning after all we've been through today.

Me: Ok fine, I'll be ready in 20 minutes.

Lucas Friar: I'll see you then!

 **Third Person View**

Just after Cory came back from being the detention monitor, Riley greeted him with a hug and immediately asked, "Hey Dad, Lucas wants to talk to me…he'll be over in a few minutes, can you please not embarrass me!" Riley demanded from her father folding her hands begging her father knowing how he behaves when Lucas and Riley are together.

"What did you do?!" Cory yelled at Riley.

"Daddy relax, I didn't do anything he just wants to talk." Riley explained attempting to calm down her father. Just seconds after Cory was able to calm down the buzzer sounded.

"It's Lucas!" Lucas said into the speaker box.

"Come on up!" Riley replied allowing him to enter.

"Riley, I don't like the looks of this! Why would he come here alone?" Cory wondered as he followed Riley as she grabbed a light jacket.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see huh Dad?" Riley answer putting on her jacket waiting for Lucas.

Lucas entered the apartment with a jean jacket, black jeans, a blue t-shirt and a gym bag slung over his right shoulder. Ready to take Riley out for their conversation.

"Hey Lucas!" Riley greeted Lucas as she walked up to him.

"Hey back City Girl!" Lucas responded giving her a hug.

"Lucas, where are you taking Riley tonight?" Topanga said as she walked beside Cory crossing her arms wondering what is happening.

"There's something I need to show Riley, it is my answer to everything I kept hidden from her and didn't want anyone to see." Lucas said as he looked into Riley's eyes with a grin on his face.

"Ok but you have her home by 9:30 you hear me!" Cory said pointing his finger to Lucas.

"No worries sir! 9:30 sharp and not a second more!" Lucas answered as he took Riley's hand as they exited the apartment together.

 _ **Author's Note: Well here we go folks Chapter 1 is out of the way! Where will Lucas take Riley, what is in the bag, and what has been helping Lucas become a better person since he has been expelled? Find out next time (which means a few days!) Until then please review it and if there is something that I could use some work on PLEASE tell me! I'm pretty rusty at story writing as I have not written a story since I was in grade 12! (3 years ago) For any mistakes I apologize in advance and have a great day everyone! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Girl Meets The Protector_

 _ **Author's note: Alright everybody here we go Chapter 2 is here and time to answer some of Riley's questions! Enough chatter from me, time to get back into the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World, I am way too broke for that! Again the story line is my idea.**_

Riley and Lucas took the Subway for a little while but Lucas knew that tonight would be the night he reveals his secret to Riley as to the reason he has changed as a man.

"So where are we going tonight Lucas?" Riley asked playing with her fingers.

"One of my favorite places to go, I come here whenever there's a lot on my mind and I need to get some stress off my shoulders." Lucas answered smiling keeping a firm grip on his gym bag.

"Lucas! Just tell me! I wanna know where we're going!" Riley said taking Lucas' hands trying to get an answer out of him.

"Nice try Riley, you'll just have to wait and see." Lucas politely answered keeping Riley in the dark.

After three more stops they got off the Subway and walked back to the surface. The two teens walked for only five more minutes until they came up to "The Golden Tigers Gym" Lucas held the door for Riley allowing her to enter the gym first and she couldn't believe what she's stepping into men and women in white karate gi's hanging out together before the first class begins in the actual dojo. Riley was amazed with the amount of people there having fun together and enjoying each other's company, Lucas followed her in leaving his shoes by the mats where everyone leaves their shoes

"Hey Riley, come back here and places your shoes here!" Lucas called out to Riley as she responded to Lucas' order.

"Why is that Lucas?" Riley asked as she took off her black and white vans.

"Well you're now in a martial arts school it is rude if you keep your shoes on in the gym, so just leave them here for now until we're going to leave ok?" Lucas said as he took Riley's shoes and placed it beside his black sneakers.

"Ah Lucas! You ready to have fun in sparring today?" A tall bald headed man said.

"Yes sir Master Dominic!" Lucas smiled answering Master Dominic as they bowed to each other and gave each other the bro hug.

"So who's your friend here Lucas?" Master Dominic asked Lucas.

"This is Riley Matthews sir! She'll just be watching tonight is that ok?" Lucas asked his master

"Sure! Not a problem, get ready though class will begin in 10 minutes. If you excuse me I have to gather everyone here in the gym." Master Dominic said as he began calling everyone to enter the dojo to begin class.

"He seems like a nice man Lucas!" Riley said smiling at Lucas.

"He is Riley, he is like a second father to me just like your father whenever I'm at school." Lucas said as he made his way to the change room.

"I'll get ready ok I'll be out in a minute, just help yourself into the viewing point where some of the parents are." Lucas said directing Riley to wait for him.

A couple minutes went by and when Lucas came out he placed his right arm around Riley's shoulder as they walked into the viewing point where he left Riley with the parents watching their kids, and also Master Dominic who was waiting for her.

"Riley! Come sit over here!" Master Dominic called over to Riley as she took the seat beside him on the hardwood floor, while Lucas entered the dojo to start class.

"How come you're not in there teaching sir?" Riley asked.

"I wanted to give one of my black belts a chance to prove himself to be a teacher, I believe she's now ready to handle this responsibility." Master Dominic answered as he began observing.

"Is she your daughter sir?" Riley asked looking at the young woman who tied her long brown hair.

"Ya that's my daughter Adrianna De La Cruz" Master Dominic said pointing her out for Riley.

"She's beautiful sir…Master Dominic can I ask you something about Lucas?" Riley asked also looking at Lucas as he was stretching with the other 18 students in the class.

"Sure go for it!" Master Dominic said smiling liking what he's seeing in Adrianna's leadership of the class.

"First, how long has Lucas been training here?" Riley asked as if she was interviewing Master Dominic.

"Lucas has been here for a little over a year now, just shortly after he moved from Texas! Let me guess, you saw the video too?" Master Dominic asked looking at Riley figuring out what question she was going to ask next. Riley nodded answering his question. "Well, it happens to some people, they sometimes pay the price for protecting the people they cared about, Lucas was protecting his friend Isaiah, so I can understand because that's how I took care of my brothers and my younger sister when I was younger. I'm the oldest of all four kids so of course I would defend them at all costs." Master Dominic answered Riley reflecting on his past and Lucas' past.

"But has he changed from the person I saw in the video. He looked very angry to me." Riley asked never forgetting Lucas' facial expressions when she said the video.

"He has, he is a more relaxed person, he was pretty tense at first that's for sure because it's a new environment and didn't know anyone here. He also smiles a lot more and has improved by leaps and bounds in a very short amount of time! You should be proud of him Riley!" Master Dominic smiled reflecting on Lucas' journey.

"How sir? He was thrown out of school! Riley asked lowering her voice.

"Riley, the martial arts were designed as a means of self-defense, the past is the past and yes he has had his issues but when he began training with me and the rest of the Golden Tigers, he became a more easy-going person, he's enjoying life more and all because of someone he met and it's not me!" Master Dominic said as he looked into Riley's eyes.

"Who was he talking about sir?" Riley asked hoping it was her.

"I'm talking to her, it's you." Master Dominic said pointing to her.

"Riley, Lucas has talked to me in private about you quite a bit about how first he studied just to let out his anger and relieve his stress but you know the number one reason why he's studying karate and wants to do better?" Master Dominic asked smiling at how proud he is of Lucas.

"He's in here pretty frequently so he can protect you no matter how hard it is!" Master Dominic explained to Riley.

"Look at him!" Master Dominic said pointing to Lucas for Riley to observe Lucas. Lucas was trying very hard learning the techniques for the day to defend against knives. Lucas sometimes would look at Riley as she was having her conversation with Master Dominic and at times would be blushing at how much his success has carried over not only in school but him being a great young man.

"Riley, he really cares about you, he would never want to hurt you at all. Yes you saw the video of him fighting but now he's preparing in case his past haunts him to protect you. I as his master, must do everything in my power to prepare him. He's only an yellow belt but he fights like a black belt! He's that talented and it shows how hard he works. We're open six days a week, he comes here everyday! That's how dedicated he is, and I'm very impressed with him." Mater Dominic told Riley as Lucas prepared to fight one of the boys at the gym in a sparring match.

"Now please excuse me Riley, it's sparring time and I must take care of this portion of practice. Please stick around for this, there'll be something you will learn about Lucas I promise you that. It was very nice to meet you Riley, please come around more often with Lucas, there's something about tonight that made Lucas ever more inspired to train today." Master Dominic said before shaking Riley's hand and went inside the dojo.

"It was awesome meeting you too Master Dominic! Thank you for everything and I plan on sticking around." Riley said as she smiled and placed her chin in her hands waiting to see how Lucas would perform with her around

Lucas came to the glass window where Riley is behind with all the parents, and friends, and siblings.

"So, I'm assuming you know why I love being here now?" Lucas asked Riley smiling before putting on his mouthguard and helmet.

"Lucas…I'm so proud of you!" Riley answered standing up and walked towards the window face to face with her fighter.

"Lucas! You're up to spar DJ!" Master called Lucas to come into the middle of the dojo.

Lucas placed on his gloves before taking one last look at Riley. Master Dominic knew Lucas loved Riley, he could see it in Lucas' eyes, but now it was time for a match.

"Ok boys, you know the rules, first to five points wins the match. No hits to anywhere along the back and above all else, control your power!" Master Dominic said to both DJ and Lucas placing he hand between them.

"FIGHT!" Master Dominic yelled beginning the contest.

Lucas and DJ were among the best in the school at their age, DJ was 15, Lucas is 14. DJ is a blue belt, Lucas is a yellow belt only 2 belt levels away. DJ and Lucas traded punches and kicks to the point where it went from a relaxed sparring match, to an intense match as everyone in the room payed attention to an exciting match! It was 4-4 Lucas and DJ were doing head to head in a close contest, Master Dominic was not surprised as he knew Lucas had extra motivation due to Riley's presence in the school. "Alright guys, last point wins the match ok! This is the main event so after this, we'll finish class…Ready….Fight!" Master Dominic said impressed with both DJ and Lucas.

DJ and Lucas again were trading punches and kicks but none of them landing as the other was very quick to anticipate, block, and dodge the other's attacks, Lucas almost scored with a kick to the side of the head with a roundhouse but, DJ blocked it and tried a counter punch, Lucas was able to block that himself. Everyone in the dojo was impressed with Lucas and how he's performing and giving DJ a tough fight. DJ was rushing Lucas with a series of punches, when all of a sudden, Lucas turns his body and kicks DJ in the ribs landing a picture perfect back kick! The other students in the class were in awe of what Lucas pulled off, and Riley was standing up cheering Lucas on! Jumping for joy when Lucas was declared the winner!

DJ and Lucas bowed to each other as a sign of respect and hugged it out knowing how tough the fight was for both of them. Riley was proud of Lucas and saw just how hard Lucas worked at being a great martial artist and all the worries she had about Lucas' past were erased with hope, and safety whenever she was around Lucas knowing Lucas would protect her at all costs. As the class finished up, Riley stood by the door waiting for Lucas to enter the viewing point where she waited for him. As Lucas, walked through the door, Riley ran into her arms and gave him a long embrace in front of the entire dojo.

"Alright Lucas, go get changed so you and your girlfriend can hang out more." DJ said jokingly as he walked past him and Riley to the change room.

"Will you wait for me a little longer city girl?" Lucas asked smiling at Riley.

Riley nodded at him smiling as she took a seat at the lounge area to wait for her warrior.

Master Dominic made his way over to Riley to talk to her about what she saw tonight.

"So Riley, if this proves how dedicated Lucas is as a student and the lengths he'll go to protect you, I have no idea what will." Master Dominic said to Riley being proud of how he performed.

"I know why Lucas is a better person now, Thank you for everything you've done for him." Riley said before hugging him as if he was another father to her.

"You're welcome Riley, never question Lucas again when it comes to this matter. He is doing this now to become the best he can be for himself and for you as well." Master Dominic laughed hugging Riley like she was another daughter.

"One more thing, Riley. The Golden Tigers are like family, we always take care of each other so if Lucas or you have any concerns with anything don't hesitate to come on by ok?" Master Dominic told Riley.

"I'll come by if ever Lucas is in trouble." Riley jokingly answered.

"Hahaha! Yup keep him out of trouble for me." Master Dominic said before Lucas and the rest of the boys emerged from the change room.

"And I'll protect her in return." Lucas said as he walked over to Riley.

"It's 9pm, time to close the school and call it a night." Master Dominic said to the whole class.

"Sir, we must be off I promised Mr. Matthews to have her back by 9:30." Lucas told Master Dominic as he said his goodbyes to him and Adrianna.

"Lucas, one more thing." Master Dominic called Lucas over as he was beginning to speak in his ear.

"Take care of Riley, she really loves you ok? Never let her go!" Master Dominic told Lucas quietly in a serious tone knowing love when he sees it.

"I will sir, thank you. I'll take care of her!" Lucas answered back smiling before they bowed to each other so that Lucas could leave.

As Lucas and Riley placed on their shoes and left The Golden Tigers dojo, Riley could not help but feel relieved as to when she has observed with her conversations with Master Dominic and seeing Lucas fight. She felt blessed with everything around her, a loving family, supportive friends, and a supportive and protective Lucas standing beside her to walk her home. Their night was ending perfectly, Lucas revealed to Riley how he was able to change his ways and got some support from Master Dominic. However little did they know, they were being followed on the subway…

 **Author's Note: Oh snap! What a cliffhanger! Who is following Lucas and Riley? Find out next time! Please review, this chapter it would really mean a lot to me as I'm trying to get back into writing. Have a great day everyone! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Girl Meets The Protector

Author's note: Alright everybody here we go Chapter 3 is here! Lucas and Riley are in a bit of trouble as they are being followed but don't know it yet. Time to find out who that person is! By the way fare warning, now the violence and language is gonna get turned up a couple of notches so heads up.

Disclaimer: Yeah I'm pretty sure I don't own Girl Meets World, some of the characters are made up.

Lucas checked his phone to make sure he was on time to make sure Riley would be home. It was 8:50, right on schedule. As he was looking on his phone he received a text message from Zay.

Zay: Hey Lucas how was practice?

Lucas: Intense but fun! What's up buddy?

Zay: Well umm…A certain somebody we know MIGHT be here in New York. Keep a look out Lucas!

With this information coming to light Lucas knew there was a possibility that he and Riley could be in danger. The big kid he fought back in Austin, Texas could have gotten a lot better since their fight but then again so did Lucas. As a precaution, Lucas decides to pull Riley close to him like he was her bodyguard and observed his surroundings, nothing was out of the ordinary just a few folks likely coming home from work and the usual teens going home after a good Friday night out.

"Lucas what's going on? This is not like you." Riley said to Lucas as she noticed the change in Lucas' facial expression and his eyes.

"Riley, keep your eyes open and watch your surroundings, we might be getting followed." Lucas leaned into Riley's ear whispering his warning to her.

Riley's heartbeat went faster and faster with the possible danger in sight. Riley has never been in a situation where she has had to defend herself always because Maya was there to back her up and stand up for her. Now it's different Lucas was there and with the way Lucas was holding Riley as he placed his left hand firmly on Riley's waist, she knew danger could be near.

"Lucas, you'll protect me right?" Riley asked nervously.

Lucas looked deep into her eyes, hoping he would not scare her but wanting to tell her the bitter truth as well. "Nobody will touch the princess!" Lucas declared to her trying to make her comfortable. It was their time to get off the station, Lucas and Riley made their way quickly towards the exit trying to look calm but also walking fast as Lucas checked his surroundings scanning the area for any sign of danger. "So far so good!" Lucas thought.

"Where do you think you're goin Friar!" A familiar voice said as Lucas' spine tingled stopping him and Riley dead in their tracks.

Lucas turned around to see his rival from Texas…Joseph Romero but he was not alone, he stood with 3 other boys looking like they're in high school and all of them looked mean and tough. If Lucas got into a fight it would be 3 on 1 but he had to make sure Riley didn't get touched by any of them. Joseph got bigger. He looked like he was at least 6 feet tall and maybe about 215lbs his as he was wearing black jeans, black boots, a red plaid shirt, and leather jacket with a mohawk. His friends were about his height but more muscular than one on the right, had a black shirt with a skull and chains on it and blue jeans. The other was wearing a black t-shirt with a San Antonio Spurs jersey and wearing black sweat pants having a blonde fauxhawk haircut. Lucas knew he couldn't fight all three teens in one shot.

"L…Lucas, what do we do?" Riley asked with fear in her voice as her heart started to beat faster.

Lucas looked at the intimidated Riley and knew she was scared, he knew he had to be strong for her sake and keep her away from danger as much as possible.

"Riley, take my phone, and my bag." Lucas ordered her as he gave her his belongings.

"Well let's see I was gonna walk this lovely young woman home till you and your boys came over, what the fuck are you doing here Joseph?" Lucas said as he took three steps closer towards Joseph and company now being 25 feet apart.

"I can see that! But you got hell to pay for what you did to me back home Lucas! I'll make sure that happens tonight!" Joseph told Lucas as he clinched his fists with rage.

"Hey baby! You wanna see a real man! Maybe you should hang out with us tonight!" One of the Joseph's friends said trying to holler at Riley.

Riley became even more scared, Lucas became even angrier knowing one of Joseph's friends was trying to hit on Riley, she closed up even more and took a couple steps back until she walked back into the wall.

"Lucas, I'm scared" Riley said worrying to Lucas.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you Riley, I'll make sure of that!" Lucas said trying to re-assure Riley. Sadly deep down Lucas knew that they were in lots of trouble.

"Hey, Eddie, not now besides she's not even in our league! You can do way better than her!" Joseph said calming down the boy on his right with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up! You're lucky Riley's around or I would've taken your knocked you out cold!" Lucas angrily said to Eddie for insulting his princess.

"Tanner, shut him up!" Joseph commanded as the boy on the left side of Joseph began to make his way closer to Lucas to engage in a fight.

"Riley, call the number on my phone now!" Lucas quietly ordered Riley.

Riley simply nodded as her eyes opened wide looking down at Lucas' phone, it was DJ's number. DJ was very talented but she wondered how long would it take to get him to the station. Riley hit the call button, the phone rang three times…

DJ: Hello?

Riley: DJ! It's Riley, Lucas is in trouble we need help!

DJ: Ok I'll come and get some of the boys to help out, where are you guys?

Riley: Bleeker Street! Hurry Lucas is about to fight!

DJ: Hold tight stay on the line we'll be there soon!

Riley did as she was told and was becoming nervous for Lucas knowing how tough he was but she knew he couldn't fight all three at once. Lucas clinched his fists and held it in a fighting stance with his back heel up for speed ready to counter. Tanner was surprisingly fast for a big guy, started punching Lucas but Lucas kept a strong defense until Joseph and Eddie came rushing towards Lucas! Lucas had to begin fighting back but before he threw a punch at Tanner, Eddie gave him a powerful right straight landing on Lucas' nose! "Shit did my nose just break?!" Lucas thought feeling a crack in his nose and the taste of his own blood.

Riley gasped as to how bad Lucas was getting hurt, she saw the blood on Lucas' nose as he was trying to get away with his mouth open trying to breathe. Lucas spat some of his blood at Eddie before going on the offensive as he was throwing punches to anyone that dared moved towards him, "Yo knock him out!" Joseph ordered as he was beginning to lose patience.

"What's wrong Joseph, you and your boys surprised a pretty boy like me can actually take a hit?" Lucas smiled laughing at his enemies' attempts to put down the resilient Lucas. However Lucas was lying, he knew he was badly hurt and was already tired from a long and intense karate practice hoping Joseph and the others didn't notice the fatigue in Lucas' body. There was a standoff for what felt like an eternity but was really 25 seconds. Lucas knew time was running out, he took a quick look at the clock, it was 9:13pm. "Damn, I need to finish this quick" Lucas thought. Lucas took a small step forward keeping his fists beside his face planning on how to beat the odds. But the game changed as Tanner and Eddie began to surround Lucas with Joseph standing in front of Lucas. "Shit, I'm trapped!"

"Leave him alone!" Riley yelled towards the three adversaries.

"And what do you think you're gonna do about it little lady!" Joseph yelled keeping his focus eyes on Lucas' bloodied face.

Riley was more anxious than ever, this was worse than a major test times 100…She knew Lucas was stuck but now she is now in danger putting some attention onto herself trying to buy some time for Lucas to recover.

"Eddie, it's your lucky day, bring Lucas' bitch over here!" Joseph ordered Eddie as Eddie smiled walking over to Riley.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Lucas yelled as her tackled Eddie from behind bringing him down and shortly throwing vicious punches to the side of Eddie's head. Lucas managed to land a few punches knocking Eddie out cold! But payed for it as Joseph kicked Lucas hard in the face!

"LUCAS! NO!" Riley screamed in fear as the tears began to roll down her face fearing for Lucas' safety. Riley folded her hands hoping and praying Lucas is alright, her emotions for him grew stronger as the fight progressed seeing his dedication to protect her as she reflected on Master Dominic's words to her. Lucas really was her knight and shining armor!

Lucas was barely moving! His body was exhausted from all the fighting from practice and now a three on one fight. He was laying face down as blood trickled to the station floor he could only see Riley crying for him, he was in so much pain but remembered his commitment to her that no person would ever hurt his princess.

Author's note: And that'll end it for this chapter! Sorry guys I've been busy helping one of my best friends prepare for his wedding, he's getting married in a few days so I'm helping out and also still taking care of some stuff for college having to write a major paper with and getting in the gym to prepare for security guard life. I'll update as soon as I can because I already have in my mind where I wanna take this story Stay tuned for what'll happen next and how will Lucas and Riley get out of this mess? Please review and favourite this story guys it would means so much! Have a great day everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Girl Meets The Protector

Author's note: How's it going everybody? I'm back with Chapter 4 and left you guys worrying for Lucas and Riley. Lucas is outnumbered and is the only one who can fight. Time to get back with the story!

Disclaimer: Ya take a guess what I'm about to say here! Say it with me now I don't own Girl Meets World! If you said it along with me you're awesome people!

Riley was worried, Lucas was barely moving after taking a hard kick to the face from Joseph. Joseph was taunting Lucas ordering him to get up when he knows Lucas can't, while Tanner was successful in reviving Eddie and waking him up after being stunned and knocked out by Lucas earlier.

DJ: Riley, you still there?

Riley: Yes (whispering)

DJ: Listen I got some of the guys, we're almost there!

Riley: Please hurry Lucas is badly hurt! He needs to go to the hospital!

DJ: Shit! Ok we'll hurry it up. Be safe!

DJ hung up the phone to focus on running to Bleeker Street Station to aid Lucas.

DJ's POV

Great, of all the nights anyone on the team would run into trouble it would be Lucas, what's worse is that he basically took Riley out on a date showing her off to the rest of the family! I hope we're not too late to help him c'mon man hang on! Remember what you said to Riley before you left the dojo!

The rain began to pour heavily on the young men racing towards Lucas and Riley to help against Joseph and the others. DJ had to sneak out of the house while calling some of the other Golden Tigers and told them the situation, they had a very strong bond with Lucas as friends.

Riley's POV

Please God, I know I don't ask for much in life but I ask right now, Lucas is ok! He's barely moved since he got kicked! I really know where I wanna be in his life, I wanna be by his side through everything we go through together, I'm scared of what Joseph, Tanner, and Eddie are doing to him and what they could do to me now that I'm a target. Please get DJ and the other Golden Tigers here soon!

Third Person View

"C'mon Lucas get up! Don't let Riley down now! Get up boy!" Joseph yelled taunting him and embarrassing him in front of Riley. Joseph began dragging Lucas' almost lifeless body and bloodied face towards a frightful Riley, they approached Riley setting down Lucas face first, Joseph then placed his right knee on Lucas' back with all 215lbs of his body weight and was showing Riley a defeated Lucas Friar.

"See Riley, THIS is the result of any idiot who decides to mess with me! Look at your boyfriend now! Look at him!" Joseph said in a berserker like rage commanding Riley to look at Lucas' face, but Riley refused as her face went red out of fear as the tears kept rolling down and her fear was so obvious to the three attackers.

Eddie went over to Riley, took Riley by her elbow and dragged her to see Lucas.

"Ow! Stop! You're hurting me!" Riley winced in pain

"Oh c'mon now baby! It ain't that bad you just need to hang around winners from now on." Eddie said laughing at her pain.

Riley was in a terrible situation now three on one, Lucas couldn't do a thing to help her, she doesn't know how far The Golden Tigers are, she's alone.

Riley's POV

I never in my life felt that sort of pain, what allowed Joseph, Eddie, and Tanner to become the way they are, they can't just treat a lady like me like an object! C'mon Riley what would Lucas do! I know I can't fight them I don't stand a chance! If Lucas couldn't beat them, then I can't last long. Please DJ tell me you're close!

Third Person View

Riley felt a surge of energy flow through her, after Eddie threw her violently to the ground, her eyes were glaring at Eddie, the suddenly brave Riley stood up to look at Eddie in the eye, and slapped him hard across the face with her right hand!

"OHHH!" Joseph and Tanner yelled together in shock.

"Bitch you'll regret that!" Eddie snarled displeased at Riley's actions by shoving her to the ground and putting her on her butt.

"Hey Riley, don't be a fool say sorry now, or I'll make you say sorry!" Eddie said with a mad look on his face pulling his shoulder back ready to strike Riley.

"DON'T MOVE!" An unknown voice called out

Joseph got off Lucas to observe and seek out who called out, when suddenly an unknown hooded figure in a white sweater and blue jeans tackled Eddie protecting Riley! The unknown figure blasted Eddie with punches and elbows while three more hooded figures in a white sweater came stand in front of Riley like a barrier. They took off their hoods and revealed DJ and three members of the Golden Tigers!

Riley's POV

Thank you God! Wait, That's the Golden Tigers logo on the back! DJ came and with help! Now Lucas can get help too!

DJ's POV

Good to see we got here just before things got ugly for Riley, but wow, Lucas doesn't look good that's a good chunk of blood on his face and jeez there's a broken nose no doubt about that! The nose is out of alignment that's for sure.

Third person view

"Who the hell are you?" Joseph asked ordering the Golden Tigers to reveal themselves.

"We are the Golden Tigers, we train with Lucas…Our friend…Our brother!" DJ said standing up over a knocked out Eddie.

"So there's more of you huh?" Joseph laughed feeling confident to overtake the trained martial artists.

"Why don't we make it even now. See your friend here is knocked out, and you got our friend who's hurt badly, we want him back!"

"Like hell that's happening…Let's get em Tanner!" Joseph yelled as he and Tanner charged at the Golden Tigers. DJ and another member of the Golden Tigers met the challenge while the other two Tigers stayed back to protect Riley and keep his eye on a knocked out Eddie.

DJ was squared off against Joseph and the unknown Tiger against Tanner. The unknown Tiger was a thin black male with dark eyes, curly black hair. For a teenager he was pretty short standing 5'5 and maybe about 135lbs. But he was incredibly fast! Everytime Tanner would try to at least throw a punch, the unknown Tiger was able to dodge the attack and counter with a few strikes of his own consisting of punches to the face and kicks to the thighs. Tanner was groggy from all the energy he used to fight both Lucas and now this unknown Tiger as he lunged in for a straight punch, the unknown tiger blocked the punch grabbed the back of Tanner's head and drove a knee to the face knocking out Tanner!

"DJ, take care of this punk and let's get Lucas and Riley out of here!" The unknown Tiger ordered as he came behind a vulnerable Lucas and dragged him towards the other Golden Tigers and Riley.

"Thank you so much guys!" Riley said with relief "What are your names?"

"The fast dude here is Darryl Chambers. I'm Jordan Gallagher, and the big man here shielding us, Tetsuro Kobayashi." Jordan announced introducing himself and the other Golden Tigers.

"How's Lucas guys?" Riley asked.

"Hang on Riley, he'll be fine we just need to wake him up." Darryl said taking out a water bottle then pouring some water on his face causing Lucas to wake up!

Riley became overjoyed that besides the blood and broken nose, Lucas is fine.

"Well there you go!" Darryl said drinking the rest of the water.

Lucas took a few seconds to finally know where he was being surrounded by some of the Golden Tigers and his princess, he was relieved to see Riley was ok and still optimistic about everything despite what she witnessed. Meanwhile with DJ, DJ and Joseph were engaged in a war an exchange of punches and kicks landing on both young men. DJ was getting tired after sparring Lucas in an intense sparring match earlier at practice and running to the station to relieve him but could still see the holes in Joseph's fighting game

DJ's POV

Damn, he's much stronger than I thought! I'm starting to see why Lucas was having a tough time with him he's as strong as an ox! But wow is he wreck less. So far he still doesn't see that he's leaving his ribs wide open. Time to end this here and now!

Third Person View

DJ knowing how wreck less Joseph is knows Joseph will throw a punch but leave his ribs wide open putting all his energy into the punch. In a decisive gamble, DJ left his face wide open for Joseph to throw a punch, he takes the bait! DJ gently taps the powerful straight right with his left hand, sneaks past Joseph's guard and throws an elbow to the nose breaking it as DJ hears a crack!

"Owww! Ok ok ok! I give up I'll back off! You win!" Joseph screamed in agonizing pain accepting defeat.

"So you'll leave them alone now?" DJ asked as he left his hands near his face, fists clinched ready to fight in case Joseph tries to trick him.

"Yes! yes! yes! I'll leave them along just get out of here!" Joseph said backing off and taking Tanner and Eddie with him as they retreat

DJ backed up and made his way to the others and saw that Lucas was finally awake but had a pretty bad broken nose. "So Lucas, guess we're going to the hospital?" DJ asked Lucas helping him get up.

"Yeah, I guess but can I just drop off Riley first? What's the time?" Lucas asked.

"It's currently 9:25pm but I would not bring Riley home, since she was here for the whole thing, you may wanna talk to doctors and maybe the Police while we're there." Jordan suggested as he checked the time on his phone.

"Lucas it's ok, your heath is the main priority right now! My dad will understand why I'm home late, I just need to call him." Riley commented.

"Then it's settled, you think you can walk to the hospital." Jordan asked checking on Lucas' health.

"I should be able to, Riley you still have my phone and bag?" Lucas asked turning to Riley. Riley nodded holding up his belongings and returned them to Lucas as he slung his gym bag over his right shoulder and placed his phone in the pocked of his jeans.

"Ok then, let's get to St. Vincent's it's the closest hospital here. The next train will take us there."

DJ waited as they sat on the bench to wait for the next train to arrive. The group waited for another 2-3 minutes until the train came along, Riley told her parents, Maya, and Farkle about what had happen and kept them all updated on Lucas' well-being. It was agreed that her parents would pick up Maya and Farkle and meet them at St. Vincent's hospital. Riley, Lucas, DJ, Tetsuro, and Jordan all made their way to the train. Riley took out some tissues and was able to clean off some of the blood on Lucas' face by damping some of the tissues with the remainder of the water Lucas had from his water bottle. Tetsuro and Jordan stood watch in case Joseph and his friends returned. Tetsuro is the tallest in the group he's 16 years old but is 6'7 and 245lbs Riley felt intimidated standing next to him but knew could see that he was a gentle giant causing her to relax. Jordan is 5'10 155lbs and is 14 years old the same age as Lucas. Him and Lucas got along very well because Jordan like Lucas isn't originally from New York. He's originally from Montreal, Quebec in Canada but his parents had to move because his dad is an assistant coach for the New York Rangers. Darryl and DJ stayed with Lucas and Riley to until they made it to their stop.

Once the six young teens made their way inside the hospital, Riley's parents, Farkle, and Maya were all waiting for them. Lucas was checked in and waited for a doctor. It was 9:47pm when Lucas was checked in. Cory already called Lucas' parents and let them know what happened while DJ called Master Dominic to update him on Lucas' status. Both Master Dominic and Lucas' parents drove to the hospital shortly after.


	5. Chapter 5

Girl Meets The Protector

 _ **Author's note: Alright everyone so this chapter will be shorter than usual, Lucas is in the hospital getting his nose fixed and waiting for him are the Golden Tigers, Farkle, Maya, the Matthews family, and the Lucas' parents! Let's see how this goes**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World, I only own the story line and some of the characters that are made up by moi.**_

Lucas was with Dr. Andrea Reinhardt to fix Lucas' nose and put on some stitches for the cuts he has. His parents and Master Dominic just pulled into the hospital meeting up with the Matthews Family, Farkle, Maya, and some of the Golden Tigers who helped Lucas. They all sat down together to discuss what had happened.

"Ok Riley, explain to us what happened just after you left the dojo?" Master Dominic asked Riley wondering what happened.

"Lucas and I got onto the subway, and as we got off at Bleeker Street and made our way back to the surface so that Lucas could walk me home, these guys that knew Lucas: Joseph Romero and two creepy guys named: Eddie and Tanner seemed to have followed us and challenged Lucas to fight them." Riley stated recalling the events as they happened.

"How did Lucas get his nose broken Riley?" Mr. Friar asked.

"Well your son protected me as long as he could! Really! But then the numbers game caught up to him, he was already tired from facing DJ at practice then he got punched by Tanner and I saw the blood come out and his nose just didn't look right!" Riley cringed as the vision of Lucas' broken nose left a bitter taste in her mouth gagging on what Lucas might've been feeling.

Master Dominic placed his head down in shame, he had trained Lucas for a little over a year. He was almost like a son to Master Dominic and like most Filipino families, the rule was everyone in the family takes care of each other and sticks up for each other. "I failed him…"Master Dominic said in shame as he placed his head down starring at his knees.

"Sir you didn't don't put this on yourself!" Darryl said.

"Ya Master Dominic, Lucas is a tough kid but it's three on one I bet even Tetsuro would've lost in that fight and he's a 3rd degree black belt!" Jordan commented trying to defend his master.

"Jordan, Darryl I appreciate you defending both myself and your fellow Tiger, but I guess now I need to create some scenarios where you are in a three on one situation and you're the smaller person." Master Dominic stated as he began to ponder on what could be done if he was in Lucas' position.

"Mr. De La Cruz, my son loves you like another father, he always looks forward to going to karate whenever he can but please don't beat yourself up like this. He's still just a boy and like Riley said he was already tired!" Mrs. Friar stated looking at Master Dominic.

"Thank you all I very appreciate it, I'll make it up to Lucas, it's the least I can do for him after what he's been through, knowing him…He's wants me to show him how to defend himself in a three on one because this whole time, I've done with him one on one or two on one scenarios." Master Dominic said to everyone recalling what he's taught Lucas.

"Sir, we'll all help Lucas, he's one of our brothers!" Tetsuro said volunteering to help being the most experienced black belt among the Golden Tigers except Master Dominic.

"Thank you Tetsuro, he'll need it! But for now, let's all focus on the most important matter, Lucas' well-being." Master Dominic stated as he tried to switch the topic.

Maya got a text message from her phone from Zay. A look of disgust came upon her face as she read the text.

"Hey Maya, you're not gonna believe what happened! Joseph is gloating on social media on how he beat up Lucas single handedly and got his revenge on Lucas!" Maya said reading over the text.

"He's a liar!" Riley replied as she stood up with anger knowing the real truth.

"Honey, calm down you've already had a long night." Topanga said as Riley sat down just as her mother told her.

"Well we need to tell everyone the truth! Nobody black mails my best friend!" Farkle chimed in.

"Kids, remember the truth can sometimes get you into more trouble than you hoped for." Cory stated as he remembered his lesson to them last year about telling the truth.

"C'mon Matthews we need to do something! We all know Lucas was fighting not just Joseph but some back up as well!" Maya said trying to help Lucas' cause.

"Remember though, the victor writes the history. Just like in war. We now know what happened!" Farkle said trying to defend Lucas.

"I got an idea! So this Joseph fellow claims he beat up Lucas single handedly right?" DJ said as an idea came to him. "So why don't they fight each other again but this time, it's one on one during the March Break! Nobody fights but them, you can bring friends to support but that's it!"

"DJ, you're playing a very dangerous game here." Master Dominic cautioned his student not liking the sounds of his idea.

"Sir, we all know the real truth as to what happened tonight! It's like you said "If you and someone in the gym don't like each other and can't get along, then settle it in the gym in a full-contact sparring match" It's exactly like that but it's a street fight! C'mon sir Lucas can beat him and you know it!" DJ said trying to push Master Dominic into supporting this idea.

"Umm no this will not happen! My baby boy will not be a street fight!" Mrs. Friar commented not approving DJ's idea crossing her arms in protest.

"I know this sounds like a bad idea, but it's the only way the truth can be revealed and answer who the better fighter is." Tetsuro said placing his opinion on this.

"Ok then better idea, all those in favour of Lucas challenging Joseph to a one on one fight, raise your hand!" Cory said trying to decide the outcome of this decision.

Riley, DJ, Darryl, Tetsuro, Jordan, Maya, Farkle, Master Dominic, Topanga, and even Mr. Friar raised their hands allowing Lucas to fight.

"NO! NO! This is not happening! I don't want this to be the reason my boy gets expelled again!" Mrs. Friar said beginning to worry about her son's safety.

"Honey, we need to let Lucas do this…Sometimes what people believe is the truth is actually a lie, the real truth must be revealed. Mr. Friar said trying to comfort his wife by placing his left arm over her shoulder calming her down and trying to re-assure her everything will be fine.

The room was silent for a minute, mostly everyone agreed that Lucas had to fight Joseph one on one except Mrs. Friar. "…Alright then but kids, please I beg you, take care of my son when he fights! Master Dominic, please prepare him as best as you can!" Mrs. Friar said finally giving in.

"I won't let you all down. Lucas will be more than ready when they fight. All we need now is for Lucas to agree and see Joseph's comments." Master Dominic said as the doctor and Lucas came out. Lucas had stitches for his cuts and a bandage for the broken nose.

"Hi everybody!" Lucas said smiling showing everyone he's ok.

"Lucas!" Everyone called out as they made their way towards him. Riley was the first one to give her warrior a hug and even greeted him by kissing him on the cheek. Cory saw this and reacted in the only way he knew how.

"Ahhhh!" Cory screamed in shock seeing how fast his baby girl is growing up.

"Daddy! Not now!" Riley said laughing at her father's reaction.

"Good to see you buddy!" Darryl said giving Lucas a bro hug.

"Ya man you got off lucky that's for sure!" Jordan said laughing.

"Ya I know eh?" Lucas said trying to impersonate Jordan knowing Jordan is Canadian.

"Alright Lucas, you should be set to go remember I wanna see you again back here in six weeks so we can see how your nose has healed, take it easy for now and until then no karate and no baseball!" The doctor ordered as she was warning Lucas about what not to do.

"Ya Ranger Rick you gotta heal up" Maya said nudging him in the ribs.

"Ouch! Hey that's still pretty tender!" Lucas said trying to get away from Maya.

Lucas was back in good spirits, everyone exchanged goodbyes. Lucas went home with his parents, Master Dominic drove the Golden Tigers home, and Cory and Topanga drove home Farkle, bringing Maya with them for a sleepover with her best friend Riley.

 _ **Author's Note: Well how about that eh? (Yes I am Canadian too) Ok so Lucas doesn't even know about Joseph chirping him on social media! How will Lucas handle this? Tune in next time and see his reaction and more! Enjoy your day everyone!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Girl Meets The Protector

 ** _Author's note: Ladies and gents, here is Girl Meets The Protector Chapter 6! The following takes places 6 weeks after Lucas' beat down at Bleeker Street Station._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I am way too broke to own Girl Meets World! I only made up the story line and some characters that's it!_**

Six weeks have passed since the 3 on 1 beat down Lucas Friar endured, things have changed since then. Lucas finally learned about Joseph's comments against on social media through Maya and Zay, Lucas has also agreed to fight Joseph and has since challenged Joseph with Joseph accepting the challenge. Riley and Lucas have only gotten closer and even started dating again but this time there was no peer pressure! Lucas' nose was fixed and back in karate, Riley has gone with him every time he went so that she could be there to support her boyfriend, going to tournaments with him as she watches on from the sidelines while Lucas competes. Ever since Riley came to the dojo, Lucas was more determined, and has become a better martial artist, and a better man. This gave Lucas a drive that he hasn't felt before going an undefeated 9-0 in tournament fights earning himself 1st place in his past three tournaments. Riley knows that Lucas and Joseph are set to fight again in March Break, however one night as she slept in late February and the fight in 3 weeks she began to worry.

Riley's POV

Oh my God! I just remembered the fight is drawing near! Lucas has gotten a whole lot better since I came to the dojo as often as I did, but I still can't help but worry…The memories of what happened in September has never left me just seeing Lucas that badly hurt and I know it can happen again. I don't wanna see Lucas that badly hurt, that's it I can't take it anymore! I need to talk to Lucas and Maya about this in the morning.

Third Person View

Riley was tossing and turning throughout the night, the image of Lucas possibly getting badly was an image she could not bare to watch, she soon feels scared for Lucas although she has faith in Lucas, she never wants to see Lucas be in danger. She soon grabs her phone by her night stand to text Lucas. It was 4:13am

Riley: Lucas, I can't sleep…

Lucas: What's the matter princess?

Riley: It's about the fight in a few weeks, I'm just having nightmares of what could happen to you when you fight Joseph again

Lucas: Why are you scared when I have you in my corner?

Riley: Because I never wanna see you get hurt again! I can't stand to see you in pain!

Lucas: So don't have faith in me to win?

Riley: I'm not saying that Lucas! I would never doubt you! I just don't wanna see you hurt. I'm scared Lucas!

Lucas: I know how you feel, mom is still not comfortable with me fighting again. I know it can get ugly but I need to do this so Joseph will leave us alone you understand?

Riley: Lucas I just feel like this will cause more violence to come in our future. I don't wanna be in danger Lucas, I wanna know everything will be ok and that life will be peaceful for us.

Lucas: It will be I promise! Joseph and his crew will not bother any of us again. Listen we have school in 3 hours can you please get some sleep and we'll talk about this at school?

Riley: Ok…Just make sure that once this fight is over, bury your violent past of what happened in Texas you understand?

Lucas: Your wish is my command Princess Riley! I love you.

Riley: Goodnight Prince Lucas! I love you too.

Lucas' POV

Well, good to see that Riley still knows this fight is taking place, I just hope I don't worry her too much...I know Master Dominic and I have been working hard since I got back in the gym to improve everything, I've gotten a lot faster, my strength has improved, and most importantly my technique. The quality of my punches, kicks, elbows, knees, and even my take downs and restraining techniques have improved. I owe that to Master Dominic and the guys who've taken the time to train with me. Darryl, Jordan, Tetsuro, and DJ have been great training partners especially DJ since he really wants me to beat Joseph. I know that I may have humiliated Joseph but it's been over a year now! Why can't he let it go? And how did he even know I was in New York. I've been wondering this whole time and I still haven't figured out how Joseph knew I was here...I don't like where this is going, I better talk to Zay about this, I think he knows why...But when I do fight, I need to make sure Maya and Farkle are there for Riley along with my brothers from the dojo, Riley is the reason why I've gotten better! She's not just a good luck charm but my inspiration to keep working hard, no...It's more than that I have no clue what I'm feeling for Riley right now but all I know is that she believes in me as much as I believe in her! I don't know what that's called it's something more than trust but it feels really good to know she'll be in my corner come fight day! I just hope she doesn't get too scared.

Third Person View

As the two lovers, went back to sleep Lucas was not at east wondering how to proceed these next few weeks leading up to the fight. He's still doing great in school, but his focus is lacking just a bit to put more focus on the fight. He knows Joseph will be in New York during the March Break but how does Joseph know where in New York Lucas is! As for Riley, she still fears of what could happen to Lucas but she knows in her heart that these are the times Lucas will need her the most, and she swears she'll be by his side through it all!

 _ **Author's note: So this is just a short one, I just want this to set up the next chapter but what happens is yet to be revealed. Stay tuned! Have a great day everyone and be safe!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Girl Meets The Protector

 ** _Author's note: Ok folks it's 3 weeks till fight day! Lucas has some work to do here, talk to Zay and how did Joseph know where in New York Lucas was. What does this mean for the crew? Let's find out!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World! It would be awesome but it ain't happening!_**

The next morning, Farkle, Maya, Riley, and Lucas all met up at Riley's house as they walked to the subway station together. Farkle, Maya, and Riley have noticed Lucas has been more tense lately, could it be about the fight? They wondered what could be on his mind. It isn't like Lucas to be distracted and not smiling. Instead he is on edge and doesn't look impressed on what's been going on lately.

"Hey Lucas, is everything alright?" Farkle asked his best friend standing in front of him

"Farkle, I know you care and you've been there for me but I really don't wanna talk right now!" Lucas said in a not so happy mood moving his head back trying to relax.

"You didn't get enough sleep didn't you?" Riley asked as she looked towards her boyfriend as they sitting beside each other holding hands. Lucas shook his head in disappointment. Riley bit her lip trying to find a few words to say to him.

"Lucas, I know the fight is-" Riley said trying to make a point before she is cut off.

"Riley stop! I don't wanna talk about it! I got a lot on my mind today ok?" Lucas raised his voice at Riley sounding agitated and stressed. Riley put her head down feeling hurt and as if she did something wrong to offend Lucas. Maya was able to pick this up and was the first to break the awkward silence. "So, what's the plan now huckleberry?" Maya asked Lucas.

"I don't know much, but all I need to know is that Zay has some explaining to do!" Lucas answered Maya not pleased.

Maya backed off, she knew she could not mess with Lucas when he's angry or stressed. As the four friends made their way to school, people have already been hearing the rumors that Lucas was going to fight Joseph in a few weeks, Lucas and Riley were hand in hand and noticed that blank stares people were giving them, Riley felt uncomfortable with all those eyes looking at her and her boyfriend like that, Missy Bradford came up to the couple with her arms crossed and not happy to see them stopping them as they were approaching Riley's locked before history class.

"So Lucas, I still can't believe you have the little baby here as your girlfriend!" Missy said insulting Riley by pinching her cheeks.

"Hey stop it Missy, we're not in a tolerable mood right now?" Lucas said trying to get Missy to back off.

"Oh why? Did Riley lose her bottle again?" Missy said keeping up the pressure on Riley mimicking as if she had a baby bottle in her hands.

"Yenno what Missy! I've had enough of your comments get out of our way before things get nasty!" Riley angrily answered back as her eyes opened up, yelling back at Missy and getting in her face.

"Woah woah woah! Ok there Matthews you need to be on a shorter leash…Perhaps Joseph can arrange something!" Missy said as she began to walk away.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Riley yelled chasing Missy while Lucas follows behind her holing his girlfriend's arm to make sure she doesn't do anything serious.

"Ya, you heard me Oh btw, I'm pretty sure you don't know this but umm… Let me explain it in a way even you can understand! Joseph is my cousin!" Missy said getting in Riley's face before slapping her across the face!

Riley couldn't take it anymore! When Missy said Joseph was her cousin, Riley lost sense of reasoning and began attacking Missy by tackling her and even began to punch her multiple times! The crowd gathered quickly thirsting to see the fight between them some even getting their phones out. But before they could catch a picture or get a video of the two ladies fighting, Lucas got Riley off Missy, Farkle and Maya shewed away the crowd, and even Janitor Harley saw the mess as he held back Missy.

"Wow Zippy I never knew you had it in you!" Janitor Harley commented being surprised with Riley's actions.

"Yes and I am too!" An all too familiar voice called out emerging from a classroom.

The four friends stood completely still knowing who it was and felt a chill run up their spines.

"Is he behind us?" Farkle hoping the familiar voice isn't who he thinks it was.

"I hope not!" Maya said also hoping for the same thing.

The four turned around to see Mr. Matthews, and Mr. Turner who was visiting the school today! Both teachers were shocked to see what they saw.

"Riley! I don't even know what to say! How could you possibly do something like this when you know that I'm not too far away!" Mr. Matthews said as he walked up to his angry daughter trying to get an explanation out of her.

"It's not her fault sir! Missy was the one who kept provoking Riley!" Lucas said getting in front of his girlfriend defending her.

"Friar, Hart, Farkle….Get inside!" Mr. Matthews ordered them as both Maya and Farkle went inside the classroom to prepare for history class with Mr. Turner staying with them.

'Hey Matthews, you got this?" Mr. Turner asked concerned about his former student.

"…I hope so sir." Cory sighed hoping. "Missy you stay here as well. Janitor Harley, thank you you're free to go and resume your duties." Mr. Matthews directed as Janitor Harley went off with his mop and bucket into the second floor of the school. It was Lucas, Riley, and now Missy Cory had to deal with.

"Ok…Someone please explain to me what happened because I don't know how you were able to pull this off!" Cory said pointing to his fragile daughter.

"Sir, Missy provoked Riley multiple times verbally attacking her and myself." Lucas explained to Mr. Matthews.

"Is this true Missy?" Mr. Matthews said as he turned his attention to Missy.

"No sir! I didn't do anything of that nature." Missy said as she crossed her arms

"Dad! She's lying to you! Missy came right in front of Lucas and I and kept insulting me and to top it all off, Remember that Joseph guy that attacked Lucas a couple of months ago?" Riley asked standing up and was pissed off.

"Yes?" Mr. Matthews said as he cooled off Riley's temper and sat her down.

"Joseph and Missy are cousins!" Riley finished revealing to her father.

"But Riley, I know you hate Joseph for what he and his friends did to Lucas, but now is not the time to start attacking Missy like this! As for you and Missy, you both have detention today after school as punishment. Lucas, you can go to class. Tell Mr. Turner I'll be there in a few moments." Mr. Matthews ordered Lucas saying down the law to Riley, and Missy.

The two ladies were silent accepting their punishment as Riley and Missy separated going to their respective classrooms with Mr. Matthews not far behind his daughter as they entered Mr. Matthew's history class.

All eyes were on Riley, mostly of shock because Riley was the last person people would think to ever throw a punch. This was not like Riley, she made her seat knowing everyone paying attention to her. "Honey, are you ok?" Maya asked concerned for Riley as Riley placed her head down not wanting to talk to anyone.

"I'll be fine Maya, I just wanna be alone for now ok?" Riley said asking for some privacy.

"Alright sweetie, I'll be here if you need me ok?" Maya re-assured Riley comforting her by rubbing her right hand on her best friend's left shoulder.

Mr. Turner left the classroom to do his rounds and checked the school while Mr. Matthews stayed to begin his lecture. The lecture was about World War Two and about how when Britain was being attacked by Germany, Britain looked to their allies for help (Poland, Canada, and the US) Germany was closing in to attack Britain but with the help of their allies, Britain was safe and the allies fought off an invasion that was planned in August, 1940. Throughout the lecture Lucas kept an eye on his girlfriend who wasn't herself, it seemed the whole fight she had with Missy did a number on her, her tried reaching out to her a few times to comfort her but Riley didn't respond back.

Riley's POV

I can't believe Missy had the nerve to say those things to Lucas and me, I can't even believe I threw a punch at anyone! I don't know what going on with me…Things are changing and I hope I don't rub off on Lucas in terms of having a violent past. I don't want him to think badly about me, I just love him so much to make him leave. I hope he isn't disappointed at me for what happened, I just couldn't take it anymore from Missy OH and to top it all of Joseph was her cousin! That guy hurt Lucas and one of his friends layed his hands on me pushing me to the ground! I never forgot that moment about how a guy could push around a girl like that…Dad I hope detention today goes by quick because I need to talk to Lucas as soon as I can….But then again maybe I can visit Lucas at The Golden Tigers Dojo…I hope today will get better.

Lucas' POV

Wow! Riley seems really upset with what happened between her and Missy and what's with Riley throwing a punch and taking down Missy! I never knew Riley had that in her! A good trip to the dojo after school really sounds like a good idea right now to get all this stress off my shoulders, Mr. Matthews seemed really disappointed with Riley's actions today too but I don't blame Riley, maybe Missy hit those buttons people shouldn't hit especially with Riley's nightmare of the fight last night I think may have made it worse for Riley. Missy crossed the line today, but I'll make Joseph pays in full!

The bell rang as the Farkle, Maya, and Riley, and Lucas made their way to lunch and as they began to eat, Zay pulls up a chair beside them. He wasn't welcomed nicely as he was greeted with a cold stare from Riley, Farkle, and Maya… "What did I do?" Zay asked acknowledging the dirty looks he was being greeted to.

"What did you do?! How bout telling someone I beat up where I was! How bout putting my safety and Riley's safety at risk! Explain that to me Zay and it better be a good one! How did Joseph know where we were?!" Lucas yelled at Zay as whole cafeteria fell silent.

"Are you trying to tell me that I would ever put my best friend in danger?!" Zay argued trying to defend himself as both he and Lucas stood up and went nose to nose.

"Guys stop it! Lucas the last thing you need is to get into a fight! I don't want you to get suspended or worse expelled!" Riley said holding back her boyfriend as his fists were clinched and held by side.

"I wouldn't do anything to get you in danger! You were the guy who always bailed me out when shit hit the fan! C'mon Lucas! I want you to beat Joseph's ass and I want you to and Riley to shut Missy up!" Zay said explaining himself. Cooler heads prevailed, Lucas and Zay sat back down while Farkle and Maya calmed the crowd and things quickly went back to normal.

Lunch was over as the bell rang and school passed by a lot faster for Lucas knowing he had gym next. The game was basketball today and he was able to let out frustration. Eventually the school day was over. Farkle, Maya, Zay, and Lucas went home but not Riley and Missy as they still had to serve detention.

 ** _Author's note: Things are just heating up! Missy and Joseph are cousins, Lucas is channeling back his dark side from Texas, and Riley just discovered a dark side within her! What is going on! Farkle and Maya don't really know how to handle this and Zay is on the chopping block! This gets a whole lot interesting in the coming chapters! Tune in next time to see where things go from here! Have a great day everyone! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Girl Meets The Protector

 ** _Author's note: Alright folks, the next chapter is here! Thank you to all of you who have read my first fanfiction, I really appreciate all the views, favs, and reviews! I am planning to do another one in the near future but a couple story lines I'm torn on with doing so I'll write something a little later where you guys vote on what I'll write next! So last time Riley, and Missy are spending detention together in Mr. Matthews class, let's see what happens!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Let's all take a guess what I'm about to say here, if you thought (Yes I am breaking the 4th wall here) "I don't own Girl Meets World" You're right! Do the YES Chants as a reward to those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, go on Youtube and look up "Daniel Bryan Yes Chant"_**

It was 3pm and Riley and Missy both knew the time had come. Detention in Mr. Matthews' class. As they both entered his classroom, Mr. Matthews was there waiting for them leaning against his desk. "How you doin ladies?" Cory greeted both Missy and his daughter.

"How long are we in here dad?" Riley asked as she took her seat just wanting to get detention over with.

"Ya sir we have places to go!" Missy said agreeing with Riley.

"Oh it's just 30 minutes what could possibly go wrong!" Mr. Matthews said scoffing at the fact they had to spend 30 minutes together.

Seconds, past which felt like hours, and minutes felt like a lifetime. Riley and Missy didn't talk to each other for the whole 30 minutes, the tension was very thick and the hatred Riley had for Missy was obvious. Cory knew his daughter wasn't the type of person to get angry or hate another person, so Missy likely did something to really upset Riley.

Cory's POV

Oh boy, I never seen Riley like this, she's like a volcano ready to erupt! She really is like her mom! Poor Eric and Jack! I remember that one time Topanga told me that her, Rachel, and Angela beat up Eric and Jack and rightfully won the dorm room! And to top it all off Mankind was the referee! I only heard about it through a few people talking about the beat down on campus but for Mr. Feeny to know is when it was really bad! Riley can be as tough as my lovely wife but she's nowhere near as strong! I hope she can control it before things get out of hand.

Third Person View

20 minutes seemed to have passed but for Riley and Missy, it felt like an hour! They didn't agree on much but they only agreed that they wished the time past by faster. Cory knew how they were feeling as he was remembering the times he spent detention with Mr. Feeny and how boring it was. Cory smiled leaving his daughter to wonder about what?

"Dad, why are you smiling?" The curious brunette asked.

"Well, it wasn't that long ago I was in your position ladies, in fact when I had this amazing teacher and I was in detention with him I almost went crazy!" Cory smiled as he was remembering his youth.

"Well what did you do?" Riley still curious asked.

"Well I was dancing in front of him with my Philadelphia Phillies jersey, on I told him I was leaving, opened the door and he was still marking papers not paying any attention to me what so ever! Ahhh how I miss those days!" Cory said telling his story as he happily stared into space.

"But at least I wasn't in detention as often as you! Mom would be so proud!" Riley countered back as she remembered some stories her parents told her when they were kids.

"…Touché Riley!"

The room when to being quiet again, not too long after it was 3:30. "Yes! Freedom we're dismissed now right daddy?" Riley asked with excitement shooting her arms in the air in victory.

"Yup, you may go! See ya!" Cory said saluting Missy and Riley as they stood up from their seats and left the room.

Riley and Missy went to their respective lockers, Riley knew that paying Lucas a visit at the Golden Tigers Dojo is a good idea to check up on him after all the tension he's received lately. So she took her belongings, texted Maya and Farkle to meet her there. But as she made her way out the door, a bitter taste came to her mouth. Missy was waiting for her at the door!

Riley's POV

Uggghh! What does she went we already spent detention together! Wow the way she's looking at me though…Does she think I'm easy prey? Hopefully watching Lucas practice has taught me some stuff about self-defense!

Third Person View

"Stop right there Matthews!" Missy ordered Riley stopping her as the brunette made her way to the exit.

"What do you want now Missy?" Riley said in disgust crossing her arms staring right at Missy's eyes.

"Nothing, just wanna say a few words to you." Missy said as she walked up to Riley staring her down.

"Oh c'mon Missy what could you possibly say to me?!" Riley complained wanting to get this over with.

"Let's just say I am very confident my cousin will tear Lucas to pieces, such a shame that a great looking boy like him decided to take in a poor little girl like you who's heart will be broken again!" Missy said taunting Riley making her predictions for the fight.

"Yenno what Missy, Lucas is the strongest guy I know in the entire school! Not only is he strong but he's very protective and he would never allow your psycho cousin do anything to harm me!" Riley yelled back at Missy standing nose to nose with Missy as her anger began to fuel her.

"You actually think Lucas can beat Joseph again?! Wake up Riley, Joseph has gotten a lot better than the first time they fought. Pour Lucas Friar got himself expelled while Joseph was back in school and even took up boxing and wrestling! Lucas doesn't know what's coming his way. Joseph is stronger, he's bigger, and he has nothing to lose! What does Lucas have? A pathetic little girl like you? Oh please I'm surprised he's still with you!" Missy said insulting Riley.

Riley's POV

Did she just say that to me about Lucas! Oh no she's really crossing this line now! Daddy if you catch me again, I'm sorry but I have to!

Third Person View

Just shortly after Missy made her comments about Lucas to Riley, a part of Riley snapped! Riley slapped Missy across the face, the slap could've been heard down the hallway and then she kicks Missy in the stomach before she took the loud Missy down. She was about to throw another punch with fire in her chocolate eyes but realized that Missy wasn't worth getting expelled. Riley had bigger things to worry about. She grabbed her things, exited the door leaving Missy in the dust. As Riley got on the subway car she had time to herself to think about what just happened.

Riley's POV

Oh my God! That just happened again! I really hope I can control this…I need to talk to Lucas about this, I can't afford to get expelled! What would my parents think? What could Maya think? but most importantly, What would Lucas think? I have no idea why I know I should feel dirty and guilty for what I did to Missy but to be honest, it felt really good! I never knew how low Missy could go, but I really hope Lucas will beat Joseph now! I need to start believing in him again like how he's always believed in me, that's how we're so strong together.

Third Person View

Riley reaches her station and eventually walks into the Golden Tigers dojo, placing her black shoes on the cubbies remembering not to wear shoes into a dojo. As Riley made her way to the viewing point, she heard Lucas' voice, the sounds of struggle, fatigue, and willpower! She was very impressed with what she witnessed. Lucas was working with Master Dominic alone, nobody else was there and Lucas was getting a lot of practice done, he had on his MMA Gloves hitting the focus pads with Master Dominic practicing punching and kicking combos! Lucas' face was covered with sweat on his white gi. Lucas appeared tired but his eyes were still burning with desire and courage. Master Dominic took a glance at the window seeing the new inspiration for Lucas wearing black leggings, blue jean shorts, and pink top. He knew this was the time to really test Lucas. "Hey Lucas let's take a break!" Master Dominic instructed. Lucas was glad it was time to take a short break. As he made his way over to a wall where his water bottle was, he glanced to where the viewing point was and saw the his princess. He walks over to the exit, bowed, and walks over to Riley where Riley jumped on his chest wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her face was so glad to see her warrior working so hard with the fight just 3 weeks away. "You know I'd kiss you right now but you smell bad and, you're all sweaty!" Riley said playfully.

"Well I guess that's what hardwork gets me but hey I gotta take care of my special someone right? Lucas smiled happy to see her after she served detention.

"Well there you go!" Riley let go she took Lucas' hands and knew she had to tell him what happened between her and Missy.

"Lucas, I'm done being scared of Joseph and Missy now, I'm behind you all the way! And I may have taken another shot or two after Missy was making some very mean comments." Riley confessed with guilt biting her lip.

"Well I don't blame you but you need to control your anger Riley, I don't want to lose you! I don't want to you make my mistake and I don't want your father to get angry at you…Why don't you practice with me tomorrow get the stress of you, you seem really tense right now." Lucas suggested trying to calm down Riley.

"Is that ok with you Master Dominic?" Lucas asked his master for approval.

Master Dominic came over to the young teens, looked at Riley, and back at Lucas, "She's in, you'll get one week free!" Master Dominic declared. "Oh, and Lucas for this next exercise, I need both you and Riley to come in, so Riley best get rid of your socks and place them inside your shoes!" Master Dominic said. Riley nodded and did exactly as Master Dominic instructed.

"YAY! I'm actually doing karate!" Riley giggled and cheered as she entered the dojo. She bowed before she entered and came into the dojo filled with red, and blue mats, a wall filled with mirrors, another wall full of old trophies likely won by Master Dominic, his daughter Adrianna, and past students. It was a huge room for plenty of students to train comfortably, and safely. Lucas trailed her and both walked up to Master Dominic awaiting the next exercise.

"Ok Lucas, put on your MMA Gloves, Riley get in the middle of the room." Master Dominic ordered.

"What's going on sir?" Riley asked.

"A little experiment I'm testing out, hopefully it works out as I hope it should." Master Dominic said as he took out some of his sparring gear!

"Ummm Lucas…I think you're going to fight him." Riley whispered quietly.

"Well…I trust him Riley, I don't know what's going on but I guess we'll find out soon." Lucas said turning to Riley, and back at Master Dominic.

Master Dominic placed on his black MMA kickboxing gloves, and black shin guards for protection. He looked into the lovers' eyes hoping for the best.

"Ok Lucas, Riley…Here's the drill, I'm going to try to get my hands on Riley, Lucas being the one on defense, make sure I don't get to her! This will be good for you since Riley will be going to the fight and you need to make sure no harm falls upon her." Master Dominic explained as he began to stretch for a bit.

"Ready you on you sir!" Lucas said as he took his stance about 5 feet in front of Riley.

"Good, hold me off for as long as you can." Master Dominic ordered as he took a fighting stance as well.

"And what do I do sir?" Riley raised her hand asking Master Dominic.

"You just stand there, look pretty, and keep Lucas motivated!" Master Dominic said. 'You ready?" Master Dominic asked before beginning the drill. Lucas looked at Riley nervously but knew he had to do this to prepare for what could lay ahead for them. "I'm ready sir." Lucas said with confidence putting his hands up and back into a fighting stance.

"Well, here we go!" Master Dominic said beginning the drill and began to make his way to Lucas and Riley!

 ** _Author's note: Oh boy! How will Lucas do against his master! Did Master Dominic just inspire Lucas even more? Tune in next time to find out! Thank you to everyone that reviewed Girl Meets The Protector thus far and those of you who followed the story and favourited it. It really means a lot knowing I'm doing ok for my first fanfiction! I'm also planning to do another fanfiction but I kinda have 2 story lines up in the air so I'll leave it to you guys to vote on which one will be written. As always please review the story and tell me how I did! Have a great day everyone! :)_**


	9. Future Fanfictions Voting

Possible Fanfictions!

Ok folks as I mentioned at the end of Chapter 8 there are 2 fan fictions I'm thinking of writing and I want you to vote on it!

1\. Girl Meets the Wounded Soul: Starring Riley, Maya, Shawn, and Cory

Main plot line: During a summer vacation trip to Santa Monica, California the Matthews family, and Hart Family were on vacation while Shawn was working on an assignment. However unknown to him, an old face from his past appears. Faced with the pain from his past, Shawn begins to act differently around his best friend's family, his girlfriend and her daughter. What is Shawn hiding? What is bothering him? This Shaty fanfiction will explain it all!

2\. Girl Meets Emergency

Plot line: After Lucas was injured playing a basketball game for the Senior Boys Basketball Team, Lucas is emitted to the emergency room. Several weeks later, Lucas has changed and not for the better…What will Maya,Riley, and Farkle do to help this once awesome athlete? Not only is it senior year but several schools are looking to recruit Lucas! How will Lucas take all of this?

 ** _Author's Note: The next chapter of Girl Meets The Protector will come out in a few days because I am gonna be pretty busy with my close friend's wedding, his bachelor party, school work, and possible security work too. Have a great day everyone and be safe! :)_**


	10. Chapter 9

Girl Meets The Protector

 ** _Author's Note: Well here is Chapter 9! Last time we checked in, Lucas was about to face off against Master Dominic in a karate drill where Lucas must hold off Master Dominic as long as he can with Riley behind him. It's still 3 weeks away till the fight!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World I'm only a college student! In this story the only thing I own are of the made-up characters, and the story line!_**

Lucas's POV

Holy shit! This is actually happening, sparring against Master Dominic for the first time, and I have to protect Riley! Oh God! Yeah, no pressure right? I have never sparred a black belt as high of a rank as him other than Tetsuro! When I faced Tetsuro, he dominated me sure I was faster but just trying to reach him was a tough task! I couldn't even land a single punch on him…This is gonna be a very interesting practice to say the least. I must not let anyone touch Riley!

Third Person View

In the first few moments of the fight, Lucas was very aggressive against Master Dominic, landing plenty of leg kicks and punches against his Master but Master Dominic has been a practicing martial artist of 25 years and was able to absorb Lucas' attacks like it was nothing! Master Dominic was still very calm despite Lucas landing some powerful strikes! Riley began to worry, it was the same problem Lucas had! Strong start but he's starting to grow very tired!

"Lucas be careful!" Riley warned Lucas as her concern for her boyfriend was growing.

"I'm ok Riley! You'll be ok!" Lucas assured Riley after taking a few deep breaths.

"Lucas, I'd take her warning if I were you!" Master Dominic warned Lucas, knowing his student's energy.

"Master I'm fine!" Lucas said as he responded by throwing 2 more punches to Master Dominic a jab, right hook combo to the face.

"Ok, then if that's how you wanna play it, fine." Master Dominic said as he knew what he had to do.

Master Dominic observed that Lucas' attacks were getting sloppy, he was growing tired and only 3 minutes in. "It was time for a tough lesson for Lucas" Master Dominic thought.

Master Dominic held his position, just seven 9 feet away from Riley, Lucas being 7 feet away from Riley…Lucas was taking deep breaths and was starting to lower his guard. Master Dominic also observed that Lucas' legs were growing weak as his legs were planted to the mats. A perfect time to finish the drill. Lucas attempted to throw a roundhouse kick to Master Dominic's head, but as he began to throw the technique, Master Dominic caught Lucas' right leg, swept Lucas' left leg, and got on top of Lucas mounting him, leaving Lucas practically defenseless. Master Dominic pretended to throw punches, and elbows to teach Lucas his lesson…Never reveal to your opponent how tired you are! Master Dominic finished the drill by putting his hand on Riley's should, just as he was about to do so, Lucas desperately got behind Master Dominic, and was successful at throwing him down! Master Dominic was surprised Lucas' resolve, but Master Lucas was able to defend himself by kicking Lucas off and got back to his feet in a heartbeat! Lucas was still in front of Riley in defense, "Not bad Lucas, you're actually doing better than I hoped! Good work!" Master Dominic complimented Lucas, planning his next attack.

"Flattering will get you nowhere right sir?" Lucas answered back.

"Correct you are! How's he doing Riley?" Master Dominic responded as he went back to his stance not taking his eyes off Lucas. Riley have two thumbs up and a gigantic smile oh how proud she is. So far, 4 minutes have passed, Lucas was exhausted, Master Dominic was sweating but was still fine! It felt like it was just another day in the office. Lucas again went back on the offensive charging at his Master with more leg kicks and was throwing more punches to the body, and head always changing his attacks making himself harder to predict. For a moment, it was working but as Lucas leaned in for a straight right, Lucas left his head unprotected. Master Dominic made him pay for it by spinning his body countering Lucas' punch, and threw his leg to Lucas' head landing perfectly with the side of Lucas' helmet! Lucas was groggy, and Master Dominic took the time to pounce on his young student and began to use a submission, he tapped Lucas' free arm, and wrapped his left arm around Lucas' right arm and neck, Master Dominic got closer to Lucas and squeezed his arm creating: the Arm-Triangle Choke! Lucas was eventually taken down by Master Dominic and was flat on his back eventually having to submit to the choke! Master Dominic ended the drill by putting his right hand on Riley's shoulder, ending the drill! "You lasted 4:34! Atta boy Lucas! For our first time running the drill I say we did great! We just need to fix a few things before your fight ok?" Master Dominic said as he made his way to his student and sat down cross legged towards his student, Riley following him. "Thank you sir! It felt good to spar you, but I need some water if that's ok with you." Lucas said smiling accepting defeat and grabbed his water bottle with Master Dominic's permission.

"So sir between you, and me…What was the purpose of this drill?" Riley asked.

"The purpose of this drill, was to get Lucas to think defensively Riley, he needs to learn to be patient when fighting, he always looks to knock his opponent out and finish the fight, not a bad strategy but if he's tired, he needs to conserve his energy as much as he can, for as long as he can. Plus he also had to think about protecting you! That part he succeeded for the most part until I submitted him…We're gonna run this drill more when Lucas and I are alone, I need you to be here for motivation Riley. You think you can do that?" Master Dominic asked his newest student.

"I will sir, thank you!" Riley said thanking her new teacher.

Lucas came back and sat down beside his girlfriend across his Master. They discussed ways to improve, and see what Lucas was doing wrong and correcting his mistakes. Riley was watching Lucas and see how he and Master Dominic interact, it was more than student and master relationship, but also like a father and son relationship. She understands what Mrs. Friar saying how Master Dominic was like a father to him. Lucas and Master Dominic both stood up and were going over moves that Lucas could improve on, and sharpening Lucas' skills. Eventually students began to appear for the 7pm class. Darryl, DJ, Jordan, and Tetsuro all showed up happy to see Lucas and Riley putting in hard-work. The other Tigers were happy that Riley was a new student even though it was temporary in Riley's mind they all greeted their new sister!

Eventually 9pm struck, and Lucas finally brought his princess home to her Bay Window holding hands throughout the entire journey, Lucas liked it when Riley placed her head on his shoulder, he felt at peace leaving a soft smile. As the young couple approach the Bay Window they knew the night was over. "So thank you Riley for being a training partner today!" Lucas said thanking Riley.

"Your welcome! I hope I come back soon to practice with you all soon!" Riley responded leaving a smile on her face.

"Lucas, I really see why your mom said at the hospital that Master Dominic was like a father to you, just how you guys hang out with each other and him still teaching you is like he's your dad! You're very lucky to have him in your life after what happened back in Texas." Riley complimented both Lucas and Master Dominic's efforts reflecting on what she observed today.

"Riley, listen I wanna leave behind that part of me back in Texas, I'm here with you now! I new beginning, time to reflect and, be a better person than I was back home! I've made many improvements but I still yet to accomplish many other goals Riley!" Lucas said as he looked into the night.

"What do you plan to accomplish Lucas?" Riley asked hugging her boyfriend wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well, I wanna start by doing great in school and doing my parents proud, then I wanna protect the ones I love." Lucas said releasing Riley's grip and looking intimately into Riley's innocent, chocolate eyes. Riley's heart began to race, she believed Lucas! He sounded very sincere in his words. Lucas leaned in for a kiss.

"AHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Cory said bursting through Riley's bedroom door.

Lucas began to run down the fire escape knowing it was his time to go and Cory was going to kill him for making a move on his daughter.

"Dad! Do you know how to leave me alone?!" Riley complained knowing she was about to share a special moment with Lucas.

"Nope, I'm your father and I'm mad with power!" Cory smiled knowing he did his job.

Cory exited Riley's room leaving the tired brunette alone. Riley closed the Bay Window, got changed into her pajamas, turned off the lights and began to sleep ever so peacefully thinking about Lucas, and possibly training together as a nice way of going out on a date and doing stuff together.

 ** _Author's Note: Oh yay! I got the time to finish this chapter! Life is good everyone! Ok so I still have yet to decide on which Fan Fiction to write next between: Girl Meets The Wounded Soul or Girl Meets Emergency. This fan fiction has about 5 chapter to go before I wrap it up but don't you worry people, it's gonna get better! Have a great day everyone :)_**


	11. Chapter 10

Girl Meets The Protector

 ** _Author's Note: Oh boy ladies and gents Chapter 10 is here! Ok quick intro because I know you guys wanna get to reading this. Here we go!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own Girl Meets World! I only own the storyline and some of the characters that are completely made up!_**

2 weeks have passed, the major fight was only week away and the gang has been focusing on some major projects for history class for Mr. Matthews' class. The project was researching an important part of World War Two, and why it was significant in the war. Lucas chose the Pearl Harbor Bombing, Riley chose American soldiers coming to the Philippines to fight against the Japanese, Maya chose the battle of Stalingrad, Farkle chose D-Day, and Zay chose the Battle of Berlin. On Wednesday night, the five friends were all busy with their respective projects knowing a presentation would have to be done, and also a three page essay. Zay was studying on what happened in Berlin in 1945 on a Wednesday night, two days till Freedom! Until he received a text putting a halt into that plan,

?: Are you Zay Babineaux?

Zay: Yea who is this?

?: Dude it's Asher Garcia! How's it going buddy?

Zay: Woah man! How'd you get this number and Lucas is gonna fight in a few days against Joseph. How's it going back home?

Asher: It's alright, nothing really has changed, I mean two of my friends are now in New York but other than that, Joseph is already running his mouth on how he's gonna take out Lucas!

Zay: When is he gonna be here?

Asher: Friday afternoon, his mom works for an airlines company, and work around the school says he's not even showing up to school on Friday just so he can go to New York!

Zay: I should tell Lucas shouldn't I?

Asher: You better tell him because I saw the video Joseph posted a few months ago about how he beat up Lucas and then Lucas putting out a video of his own about what happened and challenging Joseph 1 on 1!

Zay: Are Eddie, and Tanner gonna be there with him?

Asher: I'd place a safe bet saying yeah!

Zay: Shit! Ok listen Asher I gotta take care of some stuff for school and I gotta warn Lucas. Thanks for the heads up buddy, I'll see you in July when I come back to visit!

Asher: No problem buddy, we'll be waiting for you! It'll be just like old times!

Zay stopped his conversation, and immediately started texting Lucas.

Zay: Lucas! There's trouble coming at you in a few days!

Lucas: What's up Zay?

Zay: Asher just texted me…Joseph is gonna be here in a couple of days, and he may or may not be alone!

Lucas: Great…He's gonna challenge me Friday after school right when March Break starts ain't he?

Zay: Pretty much yeah!

Lucas: Thanks for the heads up buddy, I gotta go and prepare a plan, ad make sure Riley stays away from danger.

Zay: No worries, because I plan on being there to back you up this time! I'm sorry I wasn't there last time, but this time I'll make it up to you!

Lucas: Thanks Zay, I'll see you at school tomorrow igght?

Zay: Igght man, see ya tomorrow at class.

The next morning, Lucas got ready as usual wearing his blue jeans, his black boots, and teal shirt, he knew he had to warn the others today. There was only one day left until the showdown. He knew Joseph would hunt him down one way or another. Lucas left his house at 6:50 as usual to head over to his girlfriend's house who he's had more time to spend time with at the dojo since Riley started becoming a student there! Surprisingly Mr and Mrs. Matthews were ok with her studying karate for self-defense purposes but really, it was another excuse to spend time with Lucas! As usual the three friends: Lucas, Maya, and Farkle all met up at the Matthews' apartment to pick up Riley. "It's Maya, and Farkle, and Lucas!" they said into the intercom.

"Come on up!" The young brunette said unlocking the door.

As they made their way up to the apartment, Farkle noticed Lucas was a little more tense than usual and his eyes were dialed in, and were focused. He looked like he was about to break something in half! "Lucas, you gotta relax, it's just another day! The essay and presentation isn't due until tomorrow!" Farkle said trying to cheer up Lucas.

"Yeah Ranger Rick why so serious?" Maya said jokingly.

"Guys I need you both to be at the fight tomorrow…"Lucas said bluntly making their way up the stairs.

"Wait, the fight is tomorrow?" Maya said stopping Lucas in his tracks cutting him off.

"Yeah, and Joseph won't be alone!" Lucas said gently shoving Maya out of the way to continue walking to the Matthews' apartment.

"Umm Lucas, big problem here…How are gonna expect to fight all three guys alone this time when they kicked your ass last time?" Maya asked starting to become concerned for Lucas' safety.

"I have no idea Maya! I'll think of something! When I know something, I'll text everyone to get to the bakery so we can talk this out, deal?" Lucas said offering to shake Maya's hand.

"Fine, but you make sure Riley doesn't get hurt from all this, she really loves you Lucas." Maya said warning the tough Texan.

"Ya Lucas, you know how delicate Riley's heart can be when it comes to this." Farkle said agreeing with Maya. Maya shook Lucas' hand, it was now 7am perfect timing as usual. Maya opened the door with Farkle, and Lucas following right behind her.

"Hi guys!" The happy brunette greeted her friends.

"Morning sweetie!" Maya said as she walked up to her best friend giving her a hug.

"Peaches? Who is the guy in the blue shirt? He's pretty cute!" Riley said blushing at the sight of her boyfriend near the couch.

"I dunno, is he handsome, brave, and has an awesome girlfriend?" Lucas jokingly asked as he approached his girlfriend as she was sitting down for breakfast and hugged her from behind placing his hands around her neck.

"Hey! Friar no public displays of affection at this table unless you're 18!" Cory warned Lucas being overprotective of his daughter.

"Cory!" Topanga interjected disagreeing with her husband.

"Daddy! Why now? It's 7am you have plenty of time to do this at school!" Riley said pleading with her father not to humiliate her in front of her friends and her boyfriend.

"When you have a daughter someday Riley, you'll know what I'm talking about!" Cory said as he began to eat his breakfast. Topanga, and Riley began to glare at him while Auggie had no clue what was going on. Farkle, Lucas, an Maya all sat down and had breakfast together really quick until they began to make the journey to school.

The four friends left at 7:15am and made their way to the subway. While at the subway, Lucas could feel something was off with everything. He kept Riley close to him while Farkle and Maya payed close attention as to how close Lucas held Riley. Lucas held Riley by placing his left arm around her shoulder but kept looking around for any signs of danger knowing Zay's warning. No threats were seen as they eventually made their way to school. As the four made their way to their lockers, Farkle knew Lucas was distracted, and was on edge. He needed to find a way to calm him down otherwise he's going to go crazy!

"Hey Lucas, can I talk to you?" Farkle asked closing his locked grabbing his books.

"Sure buddy what's up?" Lucas said as he turned to face his best friend.

"Lucas I know that you're very protective of Riley especially since the incident on the Subway months ago, but let it go! It's ok the fight is tomorrow it's not like Joseph and his friends are gonna start hunting you down or anything!" Farkle said placing his right hand on Lucas' shoulder to calm him down.

"Look buddy, I know you're trying to get me to relax, but the truth is I can't with the fight being this close!" Lucas said acknowledging Farkle's efforts.

"Why can't you relax Lucas?" Riley said as she snuck up behind him overhearing the conversation with Maya and Zay.

"…Zay, you told Maya and Riley didn't you?" Lucas asked sounding down.

"I had to! Maya was pressuring me since she knew fight day was coming!" Zay admitted to Lucas.

"Why couldn't you talk to her about it Lucas?" Maya asked beginning her interrogation on Lucas. Lucas kept his head down, looking at the floor refusing to answer Maya.

"Is there something we should know Lucas?" Maya asked Lucas another question but this time she pressed Lucas against his locker grabbing Lucas' collar.

"Maya!" Riley raised her voice trying to ease the tension between the five friends as people began to stare.

"Maya, I'm just scared Riley will get hurt this time…I could never allow anyone to hurt her. I love her so much!" Lucas admitted as he looked into Riley's eyes.

"You should be scared!" An annoyingly voice commented making their way behind Maya. Maya knew that voice! The pissed off blonde turned around slowly knowing full well who it was…Missy Bradford.

"What the hell do you want Missy?" Maya snarled getting into Missy's personal space.

"Umm backoff little dragon you could use some mint for your breath! No wonder why you're single!" Missy said scoffing off Maya's words to her.

"That's enough Missy, you should leave now before things get worse for you!" Farkle warned Missy as he pointed for her to get to class, getting infront of Maya to protect her from any danger from the school.

"No I'm just not yet done Farkle, you see I think there is something you all should know because there has been a change in plan…"Missy said as she sarcastically played with her fingers.

"And what are these new changes?" Riley asked taking Lucas' hand.

"The new changes are that I also challenge poor little Riley Matthews to a fight! I want payback for you embarrassing me after detention!" Missy furiously yelled at Riley making the challenge. Riley put her head down trying to hide from the challenge. Lucas looked at how scared his girlfriend was, immediately seeing the fear in her eyes, and her soul. Maya, Farkle and, Zay turned around at the same time seeing the exact same thing. Fear, pain, anxiety were all present in her eyes.

"No Missy I will not accept your challenge…" Riley finally said breaking the nerve wracking silence.

"Not even if I did this…" Missy said as she pulled out a racy photo of Riley wearing a cheetah print bikini on her bed posing seductively for the camera.

Farkle and, Zay's jaws dropped to the floor seeing the photo. Maya's eyes got bigger and raised her eyebrows shocked at the photo of Riley doing something she would never do! Lucas was stunned as he looked towards his girlfriend not being able to find any words to say.

"Hey that's fake! Get rid of that!" Riley said ordering her enemy as she pointed to Missy in fear.

"I can't but people likely think it's the real deal, geez Lucas who knew Riley had this within her! Tsk tsk tsk! Daddy won't be happy when he sees this now!" Missy said threatening Riley to show the photo to her father, and the entire school ruining her reputation as an innocent, intelligent, and safe girl.

"Wow Lucas! If that's the real deal you sure scored!" Zay whispered into Lucas' ear impressed by the image. Maya heard has she lifted her knee and shot her foot out hitting Zay in the stomach landing a back kick.

"OK OK OK I'm sorry Maya! Man you need to relax!" Zay apologized after he felt the strong kick from Maya's boot.

"Missy, you're crossing the line here and you know it!" Maya warned Missy defending Riley as the humiliated brunette began to find shelter in Lucas' chest.

"Ya Missy, this is low even for you…"Lucas said agreeing with Maya as he began to comfort Riley.

"No, I'm sure this is called pushing the envelope!" Missy said gloating and waving the photoshopped image at Maya's face.

"Ok you know what! I'll take Riley's spot! I'll fight you on Friday! Just tell me when and where!" Maya yelled getting back in Missy's face.

Farkle, and Zay held her back knowing Maya was close to start throwing some punches at Missy for embarrassing her best friend with a fake photo of Riley.

"Oh I'm sorry Maya but it wasn't meant for you it was meant for the slut in Lucas' chest!" Missy said insulting Riley.

"Fine! I'll fight you Missy!" Riley said bursting out of Lucas' chest with her puffy red eyes, and red face, she was crying in Lucas' chest from the humiliation.

"Good girl, see you Friday…whore!" Missy said as she exited doing a hair flip to Riley.

"Hey Missy!" Maya called out to Missy as she turned to the angry blonde.

"Get rid of the photo! NOW!" Maya warned Missy with a lot of fury in her voice.

"Only, if Riley shows up, and beats me…Until then I have some ammunition against her! Bye now!" Missy walked off laughing while Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Maya began to protect Riley all hugging Riley to shield her from any more pain.

"L.L.L Lucas…I can't beat Missy! I barely know how to fight!" Riley sobbed admitting defeat in her boyfriend's shoulder

"Yes you can honey! You can beat Missy no problem isn't that right Lucas!" Maya said rubbing her right hand on Riley's back to comfort her while she gave a death stare at Lucas hoping he was going to say the right words next.

"Riley, you've had 2 weeks of training, and you've been doing great! I believe you can beat Missy." Lucas said wrapping his hands tighter around Riley as his eyes had not been taken off Maya's death stare. Maya gave Lucas a thumbs up approving his words.

"Riley, you need to beat her now there's no choice!" Zay said trying to inspire Riley.

"Ya and you got Lucas in your corner! You'll be fine!" Farkle said agreeing with Zay.

"You really think so guys?" Riley said as her vulnerable face emerged from her warrior's chest.

"We know so!" Lucas said kissing his princess' forehead.

"C'mon guys it's 7:55 we gotta get to class. Maya, take Riley to the washroom and make sure she doesn't look like she hasn't been crying otherwise Mr. Matthews is gonna come after us!" Farkle said as he made his way to class ordering Maya and Riley to obey his orders.

Maya and Riley nodded in agreement as they held hands going to the bathroom while Zay and Lucas made their way to class and took their seats.

 ** _Author's note: Oh damn! Things just got intense for Riley! She has to get in the ring with Missy, and beat her to get rid of the photo plus she has to watch Lucas fight Missy's cousin Joseph! What will happen next! Please review, favourite, and follow the story to find out what will happen next! See you next time and have a nice day everyone! Be safe! :)_**

 ** _PS: Btw for those of you who don't know who Asher is, watch Girl Meets Friendship you'll understand why I briefly placed him in the story :)_**


	12. Chapter 11

Girl Meets The Protector

 ** _Author's Note: Chapter 11 has arrived! Riley now has to fight Missy Bradford and Lucas has to fight Joseph! Fight day is in 24 hours and Riley is now in harm's way, Lucas was hoping this would not happen but now he has to protect her from humiliation with a photoshopped image of his girlfriend btw, there's probably 4 chapters left and I wanna thank you all for the journey, and kind words!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World_**

The lunch hour couldn't come fast enough for the five friends Riley especially has never been so thankful for lunch to come around. The five friends sat at their usual spot but Riley and Maya kept a look out for Missy in case she plans on doing anything with the fake photo of Riley, so far there was no sign but 5 minutes have passed since they all entered the cafeteria. Fight day was tomorrow that was for certain, but nobody knew what time Missy and Joseph would make the challenge to Lucas and Riley. "So, what's the plan for fight day?" Zay asked trying to break the ice.

"Riley, you have any idea how to fix this yet?" Maya asked her best friend sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry guys but I don't have a plan yet! This sort of issue isn't my forte!" Riley answered back admitting she did not know what to do.

"But we do know someone who is an expert at this right?" Farkle asked the group. Eventually all eyes of the group focused on Lucas who was just staring at his food not saying a word.

"…What?" Lucas asked bluntly finally realizing the eyes that were staring at him.

"Lucas you know what's it like being in these situations, tell us what to do to get us out of this?" Riley asked her boyfriend as she placed her right hand on top of his right hand.

"Riley, this is much more complex than any of yours or Maya's typical schemes! This needs to be done with planning from a guy who has known this their entire lives, I've only been hostile to people for only 3 years, and training in karate for a year and a half now… I'm not qualified to speak on these situations! I'm trying to think of our way out, how you can easily win, my win, and us getting out without a scratch." Lucas answered as he pondered on his thoughts of possible solutions. It was silent among the group for a little bit, Farkle and Zay ate their food in peace, Lucas was still trying to put together a master plan to get out of this mess, while Maya is trying to comfort Riley as she is about to enter her first ever fight tomorrow.

"I GOT A PLAN!" Riley announced! As her eyebrows raised, and had a big smile on her face.

"What do you got because I got nothing?" Farkle asked listening to Riley's plan.

"Lucas, we need to talk to Master Dominic and some of the other Golden Tigers…Tonight!" Riley declared to Lucas.

"Alright, I'll come pick you up?" Lucas asked. Riley nodded her head.

Maya's POV

Honey, I really hope you got this! This is your first ever fight and this time I can't protect you, you have to do this on your own! It's you against Missy and she still has that fake photo of you! You need to beat her now!

Lucas' POV

I have no clue why she would need to talk to Master Dominic and some of the other Golden Tigers, whatever Riley is thinking, I'll stand by her, and protect her. Nobody will lay their hands on Riley!

Third Person POV

The lunch bell rang as everyone made their way to their classes. Fortunately art class, and English class flew by! In art class once again the infamous Maya Hart stole the show for Ms. Kossal as she painted a beautiful scenery of the New York City skyline for our major project just before the break. Riley did ok….At best tackling The Eiffel Tower in Paris, France, Farkle painted a beautiful picture of London Bridge in England, Zay did good painting Shuri Castle in Okinawa, Japan and Lucas did a great painting of Christ The Redeemer in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil with the luscious green mountains in the background. Mostly Ms. Kossal was very pleased with the work with the exception of Riley.

Ms. Kossal's POV

These kids are actually pretty good, Maya still just finds a way to take my breath away! I know she will be one of the most talented young artists in the country! I just need to get her to display some of work. Lucas shows great potential, Zay and Farkle are doing ok and both showed improvement from the start of the semester while Riley… I have no idea what to say to her now…At least she didn't paint anything that wasn't purple nor a cat! Either way the assignment was buildings and architecture from around the world, and at least she got it! So it's March Break Maya no doubt will earned an A+, Lucas an A, Farkle will get an A, Zay will get an A-, and Riley…Should I give her a B or a B-….Ah it's March Break why not! B+ I'm feeling generous today!

Third Person View

Finally! It was the end of the day, the five friends all left together to hear out Riley's plan that she formed during lunch time. After 25 minutes they finally made it to their go to hangout spot. They all made their orders and sat at their usual spots. The employee handed them their drinks, and they all began to hear Riley out.

"So I'm pretty sure you all wanna know what my plan is?" Riley asked with a sinister smile knowing she has a brilliant idea.

"Why else would we be here Riles?" Maya answered lifting up her left hand.

"…Ok then, so Lucas I was thinking we go back to the dojo tonight, tell Master Dominic that I'm fighting Missy, you are still fighting Joseph and we just call for back up in case Eddie and Tanner are there with him!" Riley said as she made a big smile knowing everything was going to be ok.

"Ummm…Riley that's all well in good but there's a thing you should know, Master Dominic, Tetsuro, Darryl, and some of the others are going to hit the road tomorrow morning to get to Baltimore! There's a major tournament there on Saturday!" Lucas informed his princess pointing out the flaw in her "brilliant" plan.

"What do we do now?" Riley asked concerned.

"Hey listen Lucas, I'll come in there with you to fight!" Zay volunteered.

"Thank you buddy but I need to make sure a few people are with Riley by the time I fight to look after her. That's why I have Farkle, Maya, and you up there.

"So, what's gonna happen to you if you get triple teamed like last time Ranger Rick?" Maya asked leaning back on her chair with her feet up on the coffee table.

"So who's staying behind then?" Farkle asked hoping there would be some of the Golden Tigers to help Lucas.

"I think it would be us!" A hooded Golden Tiger said entering the café with another Golden Tiger with the signature white and gold hoodie.

"DJ! Jordan! Good to see you my brothers!" Lucas stood up hugging his brothers and bowed to each other.

"We asked Master Dominic what would happen to you in case history decides to repeat itself." DJ told Lucas as they both pull up chairs joining the group. DJ sat beside Lucas and Riley, while Jordan sat beside Farkle and Zay.

"We volunteered to stay behind besides, the Montreal Canadians are in town on Saturday and I'm gonna watch at the garden!" Jordan happily said still embracing his support for the Canadians.

"Well that solves everything now does it?!" Riley asked in a cheerful mood knowing they have more backup now.

"Pretty much, Lucas it's gonna depend how you fight Joseph tomorrow, you can't fight him as if it was a sparring match, you need to put him down fast not using much energy! He'll be tough to bring down since he can take a hit but you can take one and give one back!" DJ said as he remembered how Joseph fought him when he came to rescue Lucas and Riley with some of the other Golden Tigers.

"And Riley, don't worry too much ok? You've seen Lucas fight before both in the subway, and at the dojo. It's safe to assume that when you're around him, he gains more strength and willpower!" Jordan informed Riley as he looked seriously in both Lucas' and Riley's eyes.

"And you two are gonna make sure nothing happens to Ranger Rick right?" Maya asked taking Riley's hand.

"Who's Ranger Rick?" DJ asked confused with the new name.

"Oh that's what Ms. Maya Penelope Hart calls Lucas!" Farkle informed DJ.

"Farkle…."Maya snarled at the genius while giving him the death stare.

"What? What did he do?" Jordan asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"He said her middle name?" Riley said letting both Jordan and DJ in on the loop.

"Why what's wrong with Penelope?" Jordan said as he held both his hands up asking the five friends until he felt Maya tugging on his hoodie growling at him while Jordan leans back on his chair.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Jordan asked Maya before she made her next move. Jordan using his left index finger told Maya to look down. She saw Jordan's shoe on her stomach already in position to protect himself.

"You win this round karate kid!" Maya said crossing her arms in defeat returning to her seat.

"Ok now that's taken care of, what now?" Farkle asked leaving the next topic up for discussion.

"Well, Lucas you know we got your back do you or Riley have any questions about tomorrow?" DJ asked leaving the door open to the young lovers.

"Just one! How do I make sure I win a fight?" Riley asked raising her hand remembering she's gonna have to fight Missy tomorrow.

"WAIT! YOU'RE FIGHTING NOW TOO?!" DJ asked shocked to find out the most gentle soul he met was getting into a street fight.

Riley nodded her head while both Jordan and DJ's jaws dropped to the floor in unison after Riley confirmed what will take place.

"Yeah I knew that was gonna happen." Lucas smirked.

"Lucas! How could you let Riley get in harm's way?" DJ asked still in shock.

"Well, she was challenged and let's say someone that isn't a fan of Riley has some fake ammo on her as leverage to make her fight." Lucas informed the two Golden Tigers who understood why Riley chose to fight.

"Ok then if this turns into an ugly fight here's what you do…"DJ instructed Riley on every possibility, on how to beat her with little experience.

"So you're good?" DJ asked Riley.

"I should be fine now!" Riley confirmed smiling with relief.

"Excellent! Lucas you have our number's in case of anything ok? When Joseph, and Missy find you, let us know so we can make our way to you in case he does have backup!

"You got it!" Lucas nodded understanding the instructions of the two black belts as they left Topanga's.

 _ **Author's note: And that's gonna do it for now! If you're wondering what DJ told Riley, find out next time! Fight Day is fast approaching! Please review, follow, and favourite the story I wanna hear what you guys think and how you hope Riley will do vs Missy? I already know what is gonna happen but just leave a prediction on Riley's fight. Have a great day everyone and be safe! :)**_


	13. Chapter 12

Girl Meets The Protector

 ** _Author's Note: TODAY IS FIGHT DAY FOLKS! GET SOME! So today's card will feature Riley Matthews vs Missy Bradford and in the main event Joseph Romero vs Lucas Friar! Oh yay time for talk is over, time to put up or shut up! Be warned because this chapter will contain fight scenes, be prepared for violence and coarse language! Reader's discretion is advised (See what I did there?)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I would like to own Girl Meets World BUT I don't I'm too broke to pull that off._**

Fight day had arrived, Riley was very nervous knowing she was getting into her first ever fight! Missy had the leverage to get Riley to fight, if Riley lost or didn't show up to fight Missy, then a racy photo of the young and innocent brunette would be spread throughout the entire school which Riley knows is a fake photo of her. She got ready as usual took a shower, and got dressed but also packed her mouth guard, sports bra, compression shorts, and a hair tie. As Riley began to make her way to the kitchen she immediately finds her parents in front of her.

"Riley, I know it's fight day for Lucas but please be safe and if there is any sign of danger for you that you and Lucas can't handle, call the Police immediately!" Topanga ordered her daughter.

"I will mom, thank you for allowing Lucas to do this after what happened back in September." Riley nodded her head as she walked up to her parents hugging them knowing today was going to be a tough day for Lucas.

"And Riley, make sure you always are aware of your surroundings, stay alert you hear me?" Cory said as he placed his left index finger in front of his innocent daughter.

"Of course I will Daddy, same rules like the first time you brought me to the theme park in Staten Island." Riley answered back as they all sat down at the kitchen table where Auggie was already enjoying his breakfast.

"So Riley, will Lucas really fight in the octagon?" A curious Auggie asked his older sister.

"I don't know buddy and how have you been watching MMA?" Riley asked wondering how her brother was able to pick up some of the lingo in MMA.

"Oh because I saw a few clips after they replayed the Phillies and Mets game with Dad!" Auggie answered.

"Ya! That Ronda Rousy lady scares me!" Cory said with fear on his face but felt a chill on his right forearm…It was his wife sitting beside him who has had her way with him since high school!

"Hubba Hubba!" Auggie said looking in love with the UFC Women's Bantamweight Champion.

"Auggie! What they're doing is illegal here in New York! and very painful!" Topanga said trying to deter her young son from watching too much violence.

"Hey weirdos it's Maya! And Farkle! And Lucas!" Three voices said into the intercom as Riley rushed to the intercom letting them in.

"But mom the people who fight are trained in multiple styles of martial arts and obviously they know how to defend themselves!" Riley argued with her mom.

"Yes they do but Riley your father and I are still concerned for you because this is a new environment for you and you could be in danger here. Since Lucas will be concentrating on his fight with Joseph, who will look after you when things go out of control?" Topanga said worrying for her daughter's safety.

"That's where we come in weirdos!" Maya answered walking into the apartment with Farkle and Lucas.

"You ready to go Riles?" Maya asked.

"Yup yup!" Riley delightedly answered her best friend grabbing her school bag and left with her friends and boyfriend.

Lucas was quiet throughout the entire walk to the subway and on the subway until they got to school, he was preparing his mind and soul for the fight and planning on what could happen during the fight.

"Hey Lucas-? Riley said trying to talk to her boyfriend while his eyes were on alert and complete focus.

"Riley not now please…I need to prepare." Lucas pleaded cutting off his loving and supportive girlfriend.

"Ok…"Riley said backing off knowing she needs to respect Lucas' space.

The day was uneventful, Lucas throughout most of the day had that same focus! He was still able to participate fully well in all classes but something about today gave him great concern knowing Riley could be in danger and Lucas couldn't do a thing to help her when she fights Riley. As for Riley, things were different, she began to go into Rileytown and trying to forget about the fight which was inevitable. She thought of a peaceful life with her boyfriend eventually asking her to their prom in high school, and the dress she would wear and the amount of time they would have together and their lives together being peaceful. Once the final bell sounded off, Riley came back to reality as the clock struck 3:00pm. Lucas and Riley walked to their lockers hand in hand. Lucas kept a look out for Joseph and Missy, they knew today was fight day. The young couple grabbed their belongings and closed up their lockers when Zay approached them.

"Lucas! Riley! Joseph, Missy, Tanner, and Eddie are all here waiting for you!" Zay informed Lucas and Riley.

Lucas looked into Riley's eyes and knew it was time to fight.

"Alright where are they?" Lucas asked.

"At the front entrance. You better call DJ and Jordan now because we're outnumbered." Zay instructed Lucas.

"Thanks buddy." Lucas thanked Zay as he took his instructions and called his Golden Tiger brothers and told them about what happened.

"Ok Lucas, Jordan is right with me, give us 5 minutes, good luck buddy!" DJ said as the young martial artists made their way to aid their fellow Golden Tiger and his girlfriend.

"Ok, let's go see them." Lucas said leading the charge while Zay, and Riley followed him. Farkle and Maya eventually caught up with them when Riley told them what was going on. As Zay told them was correct. Joseph, Eddie, Tanner, and Missy were waiting near the bike racks at the front entrance. Joseph and Missy look well prepared even having tape wrapped around their knuckles and hands.

"So Joseph, today is the day where are we doing this?" Lucas asked going nose to nose with the same enemy that broke his nose months ago in front of his girlfriend.

"An old boxing gym not far from here, at least we'll have privacy and nobody uses it anymore." Joseph said as he began to walk to the boxing gym.

"Riley, tell DJ and Jordan there were new plans and find an old boxing gym not far from school." Lucas whispered to Riley. She nodded her head and texted DJ and Jordan of the new information.

Riley: DJ, new plans Joseph is holding this fight at an old boxing gym, you have any idea where he's talking about?"

DJ: Surprisingly yes! If my hunch is right, I know the place, give us 10 minutes and be careful!

Riley: Be quick!

10 minutes pass and they entered the old gym filled with punching bags, two boxing rings, and more gym equipment. Missy got in the ring ready to fight with black compression shorts, a pink top and her hair tied.

"Lucas…Help me! Now I'm really scared!" Riley said looking anxiously at her boyfriend realizing fight time has arrived.

"Look Riley, you need to beat her she has that fake photo of you! You want your dad to see that?!" Lucas answered Riley trying to motivate the scared brunette.

"But Lucas! I don't fight!" Riley responded placing her shaky hands on Lucas' toned shoulders.

"You gonna keep talking or are you actually going to fight?" Missy asked being entertained at Riley's fears taking over her.

"Just give her a minute!" Lucas yelled at Missy as Missy was still pacing back and forth in the ring awaiting for Riley to enter.

"Riley, you want that photo to be shown to everyone in the school?" Lucas asked holding Riley's shoulders.

"Of course not!" Riley answered defiantly.

"GOOD! Now get changed, you said you had fight gear, get into those I'll tell Missy you're getting changed." Lucas told his still very nervous girlfriend as he made his way to the ring while Maya escorted Riley to the nearby change room.

"She's just getting ready, give her 5 minutes." Lucas told Missy as he stood on the apron holding onto the red ropes.

"She better be back, it's 3:15 already and I wanna enjoy my march break as much as possible!" Missy said as she took a seat on the stool in the red corner.

5 minutes passed by and Riley emerged with her best friend Maya wearing her purple sports bra, black compression shorts, and hair tied in a ponytail. She no longer looked afraid as Lucas looked on to his now brave princess as she made her way to the ring barefoot. Riley entered the ring as Lucas stood behind her in the blue corner. Her eyes were locked on to Missy's eyes and her fists were clinched ready for war.

"Pst hey Maya, what the hell did you say to her?" Lucas asked looking over to Maya who was on the apron as well.

"Don't worry about that Ranger Rick!" Maya answered with a smirk on her face showing she was up to no good.

"Well whatever you did, it worked!" Lucas thanked Maya as he patted her on the back on a job well done.

Farkle and Zay also climbed onto the apron to support Riley. But they weren't alone! As if they were ninjas, DJ and Jordan arrived and immediately climbed on the apron to support their new Golden Tiger sister.

"Ah shit they're here as well!?" Eddie groaned remembering what DJ did to him.

"Surprise to see us again?" DJ asked with a smile on his face seeing his victim again.

"This time we're ready for you!" Eddie told DJ pointing at him while DJ responded with the gesture to bring it on with his hands that's seen in many fighting movies.

"Hey Riley, don't forget, if you lose daddy and everyone in the school will see that photo of you acting like a total slut!" Missy said as she held up the photo from across the ring mocking the determined Riley.

"Shut up Missy! Enough talk, this time I'll really kick your ass for all the pain you've put me and Lucas through!" Riley yelled with rage.

"Ya right, the only way you can win is by a cheap shot like last time!" Missy scoffed at Riley's words as both ladies placed their hands up.

 ** _Author's Note: YAY! It's happening Riley vs Missy! You guys will get a 2 for 1 from me today. The next chapter will be done today. Also a shout out to LittleBitNerdy for helping me become a better writer and helping me with some mistakes I've been making so LittleBitNerdy if you're reading this thanks so much! Anyway prepare yourself ladies and gents IT'S TIME! *To any of you UFC fans you get the reference I just made* Take care everybody! :)_**


	14. Chapter 13

Girl Meets The Protector

 ** _Author's Note: Well not much to say here but FIGHT! Oh by the way there is violence and some foul language coming up so prepare for that!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World except some made up characters and storyline!_**

Riley and Missy began to feel each other out, Missy was taller and meaner on the other hand was faster, and had some training with Lucas and the rest of the Golden Tigers. Riley was nervous that could be seen from the abandoned gym, to the top of the Statue of Liberty! Missy got the upper hand backing Riley into a corner near Joseph and his friends! "C'mon Missy beat her ass!" Joseph barked.

Missy began to throw a storm of punches at Riley but Riley was able to protect herself, keeping her hands in front of her blocking all punches. "Riley she's getting tired!" Lucas called out from the opposite side of the ring. Missy was breathing heavily and backed off and went back to the center of the ring, Riley walked near her still having a good composure of where she is and her balance. Riley began to observe Missy's body. She began to look tired like Lucas said, her feet are flat and breathing out of her mouth instead of out of her nose. "Riley it's time!" DJ called out remembering what he instructed Riley to do the day before.

"It's my turn Missy!" Riley declared with a smile on her face feeling victory is within her grasp as she began to pelt Missy with kicks to the leg! Missy's legs were shaking as Riley's foot collided with the outside part of Missy's left thigh. The once intimidating blonde is now being hunted by a now fearless Riley Matthews! "KEEP GOING SWEETIE!" Maya yelled smiling cheering on her best friend.

As Missy is backed into a corner Riley kept the pace, now throwing punches as well. Now Missy was hurt! She could barely stand as Riley kept finding the right spots to hurt Missy. "Finish her now!" Lucas ordered his girlfriend.

Riley took her hands behind Missy's head, clasped them together and threw a barrage of knees to the side of Missy's head. Everyone was shocked! After a few knees to the side of Missy's head the loud Missy Bradford dropped to her knees where Riley finished the fight with a powerful stepping side kick to the jaw of Missy knocking her out! "SWEET CHIN MUSIC!" Zay called out the famous move used by a former pro wrestler: Shawn Michaels. The loud thud echoed around the gym! Lucas and the other Golden Tigers were amazed with them going "OHHHH!" at the picture perfect side kick Riley threw, Farkle, Zay, and Maya were all excited for Riley as they shared a mini group hug on the apron celebrating Riley's win.

Joseph and his friends could only look on knowing there was nothing they could do…Riley cheered in victory throwing her hands in the air and jumping up and down like the upbeat person she was. "YAAAAY! I WON!" Riley yelled at the top of her lungs with excitement and relief. Lucas, Farkle, and Maya were the first to congratulate the lively brunette. Lucas cupped his girlfriend's cheeks and gave her a long, kiss on the lips. But the celebration was short lived, moments after the Joseph, Eddie, and Tanner entered the ring and Tanner punched Farkle in the mouth casing Farkle to lose two teeth and his mouth to bleed. Maya yelled at the three for delivering a sucker punch to the genius. As a response…Zay, DJ, and Jordan entered the ring and immediately got in front of the three sore losers. Maya and Riley took Farkle of out the ring, Lucas left the ring right behind them.

"Yo what's wrong with you! He had nothing to do with this!" Zay said talking to Tanner and getting in his face.

"Too bad! Wrong place wrong time suck it up!" Tanner responded.

"You know I would love to give you a good one right about now Tanner… You've earned it this time!" Zay said not backing down from Tanner.

"Fine then, you and DJ against me and Eddie right now!" Tanner announced challenging Zay and DJ.

"Let's go!" Zay said as he started the fight with a right hook to the jaw of Tanner beginning the fight. Jordan, and Joseph got out of the ring to let the four fight it out. Meanwhile Maya, Riley, and Lucas sat Farkle down on a bench close by.

"So does this mean I'm tough now Lucas?" Farkle asked still dazed from the punch.

"Ya buddy, you're a very tough guy." Lucas laughed seeing his best friend was still himself.

"You think Maya will like that?" Farkle asked Lucas not knowing Maya took him outside of the ring.

"Why don't you ask her, she's right behind you getting you some water." Lucas told Farkle pointing to Maya.

"…How you doin?" Maya asked not knowing what was going on.

"So lady! How bout you and me have lunch sometime?" Farkle asked Maya hoping she has a new found respect for him.

"…Ok fine!" Maya smirked finally giving in after years of Farkle trying to go out with her.

"Hey Lucas, how bad is it?" Riley asked as she wiped the sweat off her face with her towel.

"He'll be ok, how are you?" Lucas answered examining Farkle's face for damage then turning his attention to Riley. The two looked into each other's eyes not knowing DJ and Zay were fighting Tanner and Eddie. "Hey Lucas I thought Zay wasn't that tough!" Maya smirked pointing Lucas to his friend. Lucas stood with shock as Zay is now in a fight.

"Oh no…This isn't gonna be good. I'll be back." Lucas said as he left Maya and Riley to take care of Farkle.

"Jordan why did you leave Zay to fight?" Lucas asked Jordan as he climbed back onto the ring apron where Jordan was watching the fight.

"Well he gave Tanner a good cheap shot to pay Tanner back for what he did to your friend!" Jordan explained.

"And you let him fight?!" Lucas said in a worrying tone in his voice.

"Not my decision." Jordan placed his hands up wiping his hands away from the damage as the two Tigers kept observing. Zay was surpringly holding his own with Tanner, until… Tanner punched Zay hard in the nose forcing Zay's nose to bleed. "Time to go Zay! You were always a lot of bark but no bite back home!" Tanner said as he picked up Zay on his shoulders and mercilessly threw him out of the ring leaving Zay to fall ribs first to the hardwood floor. Zay groaned loudly in agony from the fall while Tanner turned his attention to DJ who handling Eddie on his own until Tanner came in forcing DJ to be on the defensive.

"Lucas, go help Zay, it's my turn to fight!" Jordan said with excitement.

"Will you be alright?" Lucas asked as Jordan had one leg inside the ring.

"I'm Canadian Lucas, and it's hard to hurt a Canadian!" Jordan told Lucas as he entered the ring immediately going after Tanner to help DJ. Lucas went to Zay who was lying face down holding his ribs in pain.

"Shit Lucas, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow huh?" Zay asked his friend.

"Ya you'll be ok bud, c'mon let's get you some help." Lucas told Zay as he placed Zay's right arm over his left shoulder walking the defeated Zay to Riley and Maya.

"How's Farkle doing Maya?" Lucas asked while he sat Zay down gently.

"He's gonna be fine but mama's gonna make some extra money tonight!" Maya declared with a smirk on her face holding up Farkle's teeth like trophies.

"Maya! That's for Farkle!" Riley said taking Farkle's teeth and placing them in Farkle's left pocket of his jeans.

"Lucas, you best get ready now, I'm guessing you fight next." Riley said looking at Lucas.

"Alright princess, I love you!" Lucas agreed as he grabbed his things near their corner, walked back up to Riley, and kissed her on the forehead. Lucas made his way to the change room leaving Riley to giggle just like she does whenever she has a sweet moment with Lucas. Riley was daydreaming again as usual leaving Maya to take care of Farkle and Zay on her own for now.

 ** _Author's Note: YAAAS! RILEY WON! But Farkle and Zay are down for the count. DJ & Jordan are now facing Tanner and Eddie while Lucas goes to prepare for Joseph...One fight is still going, but one more is still yet to come and what about that photo of Riley? Tune in next time for the next chapter of Girl Meets The Protector! Please review, favourite, and follow the story to keep up with the crew. Have a great day everyone :)_**


	15. Chapter 14

Girl Meets The Protector

 ** _Author's Note: Hey everyone! So this chapter will tell DJ and Jordan vs Eddie and Tanner and the set up for the Main Event: Joseph Romero vs Lucas Friar! If Joseph wins Lucas must break up with Riley and never see her again. If Lucas wins, Joseph leaves him and Riley alone for good. Also for some of these moves like the Rolling Thunder Kick, you're gonna have to look them up on YouTube to understand what the move is as performed by Peter Graham. Another heads up there is violence and cursing so heads up._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I DON'T own Girl Meets World! I just own the storyline and some made up characters._**

DJ and Jordan were caught in an epic contest with Eddie and Tanner, they have been training since their last fight back in September. DJ was facing off with his rival Eddie, while Jordan was facing the durable Tanner. As the battle continued, DJ began to notice Eddie was becoming sloppy with his attacks mostly because Eddie was fueled by anger and revenge. DJ strategically countered Eddie as Eddie came at him with a right hook to the face, but he missed DJ ducked under the punch and landed his right elbow to the ribs! Eddie noticeably grunted in pain as he held his ribs. Eddie backed up breathing heavily against the ropes as DJ finished the fight by spinning his body bringing his legs up and his right foot slashed across Eddie's face knocking him out cold performing a Rolling Thunder Kick! DJ dismissed the defeated Eddie by shoving him out of the ring saving space for Jordan and Tanner to square off while DJ stepped back onto his side of the ring apron where Maya, Farkle, Zay, and Riley were close by while Lucas was in the change room getting ready.

"You ok DJ?" Maya asked as she cleaned up some blood from Farkle's nose.

"I'm alright just took a few punches but I'll be ok! Now I get to enjoy the show. DJ smiled at his accomplishment now being able to support his fellow Tiger.

"Phew! Ok good because I'm running out of medical supplies I took from the school's infirmary.

"And just how did you get your hands on them Maya?!" Riley asked widening her eyes as her curious nature began to take control just like her father.

"Ahh let me worry about that sweetie!" Maya smiled back at Riley keeping her scheme her own little secret.

Tanner was doing better than Eddie in fact, Tanner was not only able to punch Jordan a few times but he also wrapped his hands around Jordan's waist and threw him over his head for a belly to belly suplex! Jordan seemed unphased by it now being on his back and in a vulnerable position. Tanner was able to get on top and mount Jordan and began to rain punches to Jordan's face! Jordan was able to keep his guard up and protect himself but he was taking a good amount of damage from Tanner! "Hey DJ go in there to help!" Maya ordered concerned for Jordan's well-being.

"I can't Maya, he has to do this on his own and besides it is dishonorable to interfere in a one on one fight." DJ said countering Maya's point with a calm expression on his face and voice not showing any concern for Jordan.

"But he's getting beaten up in there!" Maya immediately countered back standing up from her chair.

"I know I know I see it too, but Jordan will be fine…He's been in worse spots before." DJ assured Maya not taking his eyes off Jordan.

Maya sat down not trying to argue with DJ because she believed in DJ's experiences knowing his friendship with Jordan. Jordan was taking more and more punches 14 more were thrown but only 6 of them landed on Jordan's face! Jordan had a minor cut just under the left eye clinching his teeth. "Ahhh shit! That's great! Now this gets entertaining!" Jordan joked from the bottom as Tanner had all of his body weight on Jordan's stomach.

"Just give up already you're screwed here!" Tanner answered no letting up his furious attack.

"Buddy please I'm just chilling!" Jordan said as he began to relax.

"Yeah… just chilling while I beat your ass!" Tanner told the young Canadian.

Tanner didn't know it but Jordan was allowing Tanner to keep punching him using a strategy used in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, the strategy is to "Cook your opponent" developed by Jiu-Jitsu master: Helio Gracie from Brazil, Cooking your opponent is simply allowing your opponent to expend most of his/her energy until they are tired and leaving themselves in a vulnerable position opening themselves up to counter attack. Tanner was at this pace for nearly 35 seconds! His pace began to slow down, Jordan was still getting punched but not often but he did notice that the punches were getting weaker and weaker, as Tanner's breathing became heavier. As Tanner began to punch with his right hand cocked back, Jordan wrapped the inside of Tanner's left thigh and rolled him over now Jordan is on top! Jordan backed away and like he's done this multiple times he jumped high into the air over Tanner and dropped his foot down on Tanner's face stomping him! Tanner's eyes widened from the violent stomp placing himself on all fours leaving himself vulnerable to Jordan as he kicked Tanner in the side of the head five times what is known in Pride Fighting Championship as the "Soccer Kick" Tanner then accepted defeat by tapping the canvas in submission. Jordan won his fight as he walked out of the ring with a war cry screaming at the top of his lungs! Exhausted, his face was red as blood and had a small amount of blood trickling down the left side of his face.

"FUCK! DAMN IT!" Joseph yelled and complained watching his friends lose as he took Tanner back to his corner of the ring.

"You know, fighting in skinny jeans is a bad idea right? You have no flexibility and quite honestly I'm surprised his pants didn't rip!" Jordan said looking at Joseph as he gave Joseph a smirk.

"Shut up karate kid! Just watch Ill beat Lucas' ass where the hell is he anyway?" Joseph angrily said as he entered the ring ready to fight.

Lucas emerged from the change room! Lucas was wearing his white karate gi with Golden Tigers logo and orange belt. His hands were wrapped with tape to protect his hands and wrist as he began to make his way to the ring to fight his enemy. Riley began to gaze into Lucas' focused eyes completely fan girling as if this was the first time she saw Lucas wearing his gi. "Go get'em Tiger!" Riley cheered on Lucas as she took Lucas' face and kissed him on the lips for a quick second for good luck. "Thanks princess, I'll win it for us and Joseph will bother us no more I promise!" Lucas said after pulling away. Riley took Lucas' hand as the couple joined hands making their way to the ring. As Lucas made his way to the steps he had to let Riley go, he gave her a quick embrace before bowing, and entering the ring copying his martial arts idol: Georges St. Pierre.

As Lucas entered the ring he knew this fight would be messy so he decided to take off his belt, and the top part of his gi leaving him in the ring with the tape that are tightly wrapped around his wrists, hands and, knuckles and his gi pants. He gave his jacket and belt to DJ who then placed them in Lucas' bag. Lucas paced back and forth knowing what's at stake. "Ok Friar, it's just you and me now…But remember if you lose, not only do you break up with Riley, but you never see or talk to her or her friends ever again! But if by some God given miracle you win, then I'll leave you alone for good." Joseph reminded Lucas as he took off his red letterman jacket.

"Hang on let's add a couple more stipulations to our fight!" Lucas demanded stopping Joseph before the fight began.

"Name them." Joseph gave in willing to listen to Lucas' demands as he threw up his arms.

"1, if I beat you not only do you leave me alone but Missy your psycho cousin also leaves us alone for good, 2 she must rip up and destroy that fake photo of Riley in front of her and walk out of here with her tail between her legs! And if I lose…" Lucas began to make his demands as he stopped to take a look at Riley who was there ringside with her hands folded in front of her face hoping nothing bad will happen to him.

"…If I lose, not only do I break up with Riley and stop talking to her, but I'll transfer out of John Qunicy Adams and move to another school." Lucas sighed as he was willing to make a great sacrifice to protect Riley from Joseph and Missy from any future torment.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY LUCAS?!" Maya stood up angrily making her way to the ring apron questioning Lucas.

"It's the only way Maya!" Lucas looked at Maya knowing it was his only option for Joseph to accept his terms.

"Lucas, I don't want you out of this school let alone out of my life forever! I don't wanna be the reason you transfer!" Riley stood alongside her best friend hanging onto the top rope pleading with her boyfriend.

"Riley, if I can't protect you…Then I'm not worthy to be in your life anymore let alone be called your boyfriend." Lucas said as he looked down not being able to bring himself to look at Riley as he placed his left hand on the top rope beside Riley's hands.

"Lucas listen to me, you can't leave me like this! You need me and, most importantly right now…I NEED YOU LUCAS!" Riley said cupping Lucas' cheeks

"Interesting demands Lucas, gimme a moment to think about this." Joseph said beginning to mentally process Lucas' terms.

"Lucas, you're really taking a big gamble here, you better know what you're doing." Maya said beginning to doubt Lucas as her eyes widened at him.

"Please Lucas take those words back!" Riley began to cry burying her puffy eyes and cheeks into Lucas' right shoulder realizing the consequences Lucas could be facing.

"Riley, I can't go back on my words now, I promise, I won't allow him to beat me today! He beat me in the subway only because it was 3 on 1, guess what…Now it's just him DJ and Jordan took out Eddie and Tanner, I'm confident I can beat Joseph but I'm scared that IF he beats me…I lose you forever, if anything…It's more of a motivator." Lucas declared going over his plan to Riley as he kissed her forehead, and began to face Joseph.

 ** _Author's Note: WOW! Lucas is really gambling here! Will Joseph accept Lucas' additional terms for the fight? The answer will be revealed tomorrow! Please review, favourite, and follow the story and place suggestions as to how you want me to have the fight end. Have a great day everyone! :)_**


	16. Final Chapter

Girl Meets The Protector

 _ **Author's Note: MAIN EVENT TIME! Prepare for some violence and some swearing. If you don't like it this just serves as a warning and you can pass some of the dialogue.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Girl Meets World! I just own the storyline and some made up characters! I'm pretty sure we all know that by now.**_

Riley became more and more concerned for Lucas as the seconds pass, each second felt like an hour until Joseph made his decision. "Ok Friar, you got a deal!" Joseph accepted Lucas' terms and shook his rival's hand.

Both young men backed up into their corners, Lucas took one last look at his friends that were on the ring apron and took a look at Zay and Farkle who were still ringside hurting and recovering from their suffering at the hands of Tanner. Missy climbed up on the ring apron in Joseph's corner with the photo of Riley as agreed by both Joseph and Lucas. "Joseph you better beat his ass! I want Riley out of his life for good!" Missy barked at Joseph giving him final instructions.

"Don't worry I kicked his ass last time, it'll be the same thing today." Joseph replied not giving any concern to Lucas. Missy made her way to the ring bell that was on an old wooden table just near their corner and rang the bell beginning the fight.

Lucas and Joseph emerged from their corners with fire in their eyes ready to fight for their lives. Lucas as usual was aggressive throwing a storm of kicks, punches and knees. Joseph was able to take all the blows from a determined Lucas Friar but came right back at Lucas with hard punches of his own! Lucas took punches to his stomach, ribs, and the right side of his face from Joseph all of them landing very clean packing lots of pain with it. "C'mon Lucas!" Riley shouted cheering on her boyfriend.

"Kick his ass Joseph!" Missy shouted returning the favour for Joseph.

In a bold gamble, Lucas decided to tackle Joseph hoping to put the taller and stronger Joseph on his back, it was going well, Lucas had his right shoulder in Joseph's stomach and arms wrapped around his waist but as Lucas was able to lift Joseph into the air, he wrapped his huge arms around Lucas' neck and then dropped his body weight to the floor causing Lucas' skull to crash into the mat while Joseph held on to a guillotine choke now wrapping his legs around Lucas' wasist. "OHHH SHIT!" DJ yelled now becoming concerned for his friend.

"Ouuu that looked like it hurt?" Maya gasped.

"LUCAS!" Riley yelled in fear.

"What was that?" Maya asked never seeing that move before.

"He went into a DDT then performing at Guillotine Choke." Jordan answered as his eyes were locked on to Lucas hoping he would respond.

"What the hell is a DDT?" Maya asked never hearing of the move.

"It's a pro wrestling move, the attacker wraps his arms around the back of the neck and then spikes his opponent's skull into the mats. It's a pretty dangerous move for someone who is unfamiliar with it." Jordan answered thoroughly.

"How do you know about this?" Maya again asked.

"One of our black belts: Tetsuro, his dad is a big time pro wrestler in Japan and sometimes when Tetsuro and some of the guys would hang around after class, we would do pro wrestling matches for fun but we were always careful with moves so we don't hurt each other." DJ filled in remembering what he and some of the other Golden Tigers would do after class.

"Is he ok though?" Riley asked worrying.

"I don't know Riley…" DJ answered bluntly realizing Lucas has barely moved since the DDT.

Lucas' arms were moving but not much as he was still in a deep guillotine choke that could put him to sleep.

"LUCAS YOU NEED TO GET MOVING BUDDY!" DJ yelled from the ring apron as Lucas was in danger of losing. And as if Lucas heard DJ's orders he placed his hands on top of Joseph's and popped his head out escaping the choke now being on top of Joseph and in control of the fight! Lucas was swinging with each punch with vicious intent and was able to punch Joseph 5 straight punches to Joseph's face. Lucas tried to keep putting the pain on Joseph but Joseph kicked Lucas' body off and got back to his feet unharmed.

Both young men returned to a fighting stance as the room filled with tension and anticipation of what will happen next, Joseph landed two quick jabs to Lucas' face just below his eye before resetting his attacks. Lucas responded with a leg kick to the outside of Joseph's left thigh and followed up with a left high kick to the head of Joseph but was blocked by Joseph's toned forearms. "Lucas stop being aggressive and remember what Master Dominic told you when you were protecting me!" Riley mentioned to Lucas standing on top of the bottom rope.

Lucas wasn't responding as his eyes were still on Joseph and studying what his adversary was going to do next. A quick second later, Lucas was on the ropes leaving him trapped between Joseph's corner and a neutral corner as Joseph began to throw a storm of punches at Lucas. Lucas was defending to the best of his abilities knowing he is out of room, his defense was holding fine for 10 punches until, a right uppercut landed on Lucas' jaw forcing Lucas to drop to the floor! Riley and the others gasped at what occurred, Lucas was defenseless as Joseph kept punching Lucas to finish the fight, Lucas was able to respond somehow after he looked at Riley beginning to worry about him, Lucas responded by catching Joseph's right arm, placed his right on Joseph's stomach and threw him out of the ring from his back buying him some time to recover!

"Lucas, you gotta beat him soon! I have no idea how much longer you'll last man." Jordan instructed not knowing how much damage Lucas can take. Riley couldn't watch as she hid her face in Maya's shoulder not bringing herself to watch her boyfriend get hurt.

"Lucas, do something!" Maya yelled at Lucas showing him how Riley was reacting. Lucas took a quick look at Riley and knew he had to act fast, he doesn't want to lose her and remove himself from her life. As his break was over, Joseph climbed back into the ring as if nothing was wrong.

Lucas stepped to the center of the ring with his hands held up in a fighting stance waiting for Joseph, "You little fucker!" Joseph said grunting to Lucas.

"C'mon Joseph! I thought you were tougher than that! Guess you can't do much now that Eddie and Tanner can't help you out huh?" Lucas smiled trying to get in Joseph's head.

"Fuck you Lucas!" Joseph barked as he began to swing at Lucas with an overhand right punch. Lucas side stepped to his left avoiding the punch and using his quickness he got behind Joseph wrapped his hands around his waist, lifted him up in the air and threw him backwards performing a German Suplex!

"OHHHH!" Everyone in Lucas' corner roared in excitement seeing Lucas perform a Pro Wrestling move of his own. Joseph got back up and Lucas stayed near his corner in front of Riley making sure Joseph didn't get through him. Joseph again went in for the attack but was successful in landing a left and right uppercut to Lucas' body! Lucas grunted in sheer pain holding his ribs walking back gingerly! "LUCAS!" Riley called out seeing Lucas in pain.

"I win again Lucas!" Joseph announced going in for the finishing blow with a straight right coming for Lucas' face, Lucas leaned his forehead into the punch making contact with the powerful right causing a loud snap to be heard!

"AHHH FUCK!" Joseph screamed in agonizing pain. But damage was done to Lucas as well as Lucas spat out some blood from the uppercuts he took from Joseph.

"Well Joseph I guess we're both hurt…You may have broken one rib or two…But I broke your wrist in your strong arm." Lucas analyzed the damage still holding his ribs.

"Lucas end it now while you have the chance!" DJ ordered his friend seeing the window of opportunity in front of Lucas. Lucas nodded his head in agreement and understanding as he walked patiently. Lucas could see Joseph's feet were planted to the canvas, Lucas came in with three fast leg kicks off his right leg with his instep pounding the tender thigh of Joseph. Again Joseph was wincing in pain with each thunderous kick landing gingerly walking and slowing down. Joseph kept defying Lucas throwing punches and threw a leg kick of his own! Lucas was able to shake them off and defend them masterfully, Lucas now saw his moment, he turned his body lifting his knee and spun his body….He extended his leg curling his foot back and landed a perfectly executed Reverse Hook Kick! Lucas completed the turn and returned to his normal fighting stance as Joseph fell crashing to the canvas face first as the rest of his huge frame went limp. Jordan, DJ, and Riley were the first to greet him in victory! Jordan carried Lucas on his shoulder and ran around the ring with him before gently putting him down knowing the status of his ribs.

"YOU DID IT LUCAS!" Riley screamed congratulating her boyfriend with a long passionate kiss before pulling away giggling.

"I told you Riley! I would never lose if I have you by my side!" Lucas cheered despite having home of his blood on his teeth as he held Riley by her bare waist having not changed since she fought and defeated Missy.

"Hey lovebirds we still got some business to take care of." Maya grabbed Lucas and Riley's attention knowing Joseph had to make good on his word.

Missy, Tanner, and Eddie stood with a defeated Joseph putting his head down in shame.

"Well Joseph you know the terms of the fight." Lucas said placing his right arm around Riley's shoulder.

"…Do it Missy." Joseph shamefully said as Missy stood in front of Riley with the photo in question. And good on her word, Missy ripped the photo in half leaving the photo in the center of the ring.

"Thank you Missy." Riley said with a small smile on her face knowing the fake photo was destroyed and Missy was actually good on her word while Missy was still fuming at Joseph's defeat before…She willingly slapped the satisfied Riley!

"You little bitch!" Maya angrily charged at Missy taking her down and throwing a few punches of her own until Farkle pulled Maya off of Missy while Missy escaped without taking more damage.

"Now Joseph, leave this place now and never talk to me, my friends and especially my girlfriend EVER again." Lucas demanded Joseph to leave the old boxing gym.

Joseph, Eddie and, Tanner left the gym without any drama following them other than they lost to Lucas and his friends finally leaving the gang to celebrate inside. A mixture of hugs and screaming was exchanged, the drama was over…Lucas' dark past was done with once and for all and now his future with Riley was secured. As the seven friends left the old gym, it was agreed that Lucas would be taken to the hospital to get his ribs checked since he was possibly bleeding internally.

Once the seven arrived at St. Vincent's Hospital, Lucas was eventually patched up and was notified that he only had two fractured ribs meaning no karate or basketball for a little while but for the young Texan, it meant more time with Riley as the young couple took some time together to be at Topanga's alone a few weeks later.

"So what did you want to talk about tonight Riley?" Lucas asked after he got his smoothie from Katy Hart who was working at the time.

"Lucas, I wanted to ask you what do you think of our future together?" Riley asked biting her lower lip.

"Well… that's a good question, I have no idea what will happen in our future but I do know something that's for certain." Lucas started to anwer.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"All I know is that I'll be by your side and you'll be my side. I'll also be keeping my promise to protect you and vowing to be your knight in shining armor having no harm come near you. I love you Riley, I would never let anyone harm you and I promise to treat you like the future queen you will be." Lucas proclaimed sincerely.

"Aww Lucas! Thank you for making sure nobody hurt me and for teaching me some stuff with the Golden Tigers, I love you Lucas." Riley began to blush as she pecked Lucas on the cheek.

The two young lovers enjoyed their evening together and although Riley was 13 and Lucas was 14 they were behaving like a married couple that have been together for a very long time. Nearly seven months have passed since Lucas was jumped in the subway and Riley was forced to watch him get hurt but the couple have grown together to love each other, to stand by each other, and to support each other. It was a young love, but they are quite mature for their age and that will help them go the distance.

THE END

 _ **Author's Note: YAY! Happy ending for Lucas and Riley! I really hope you enjoyed this story and thank you all for your kind words throughout the story it gave me joy just reading the reviews. As to what is coming up next, Girl Meets Emergency will begin in the very near future and to those of you who don't know what I'm talking about just refer to the future story lines. I do plan on writing more since this gave me inspiration to write again . Enjoy your day everyone, also please review, favourite this story and really tell me what is on your mind and what you hope will happen in Girl Meets Emergency or even give me some suggestions so I can let my imagination play even more. Take care for now everyone keep on smiling and keep on shining! :)**_


End file.
